The Lightning-Flame Dragon King
by DdraigTrueEmperor9
Summary: This is a Story were Natsu not only learn Igneel Fire Dragon Slayer magic but also get two Lacrima Infusions one of the same magic as Igneel and the other from Igneel late mate The Red Lightning Dragon Queen Tundra. Stronger/Smarter NatsuxMiraxErzaxUltear I" Will try to follow canon but with some changes and little twist of my own. On Hiatus. possible edition/Changes later.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lighting-Flame Dragon King**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it. Just my Oc**

 **A/N This is my first FF I am just testing to see if I have what it take to write something good if not I just delete and went back to be a reader.**

 **This Natsu will be Strong as Laxus and without activatin his secret powers since like Laxus nobody know of Natsu Lacrima infusion only Erza and Mira knows and won't be dense since he is already with Mira and Erza they will be rather possesive of Natsu.**

 **-X773- Mountain in Fiore-**

A boy with messy pink hair, slight tanned skin and black eyes about the age of 5 he was wearing baggy short that are tattered and he was in front of a huge boulder that look like it was seen better days in front of the boy was a huge crimson Dragon (you all know how Igneel look). I can't destroy it Dad I am too weak the boy say to the Dragon.

 **Yeah I can see that Natsu it seems that you don't have control of the temperature of your flames that why you can't break the boulder.** Igneel said to the boy named Natsu

 **I have a idea that I was letting to the last moment.** Said Igneel

Really what is a awesome Dragon Slayer power boost. Said the boy with sparkles in his eyes

 **As the matter of fact yeah it seen that you are not as dumb as I think.** Said Igneel ignoring the angry look in the kid eyes

You know for a big lizard you have a bad sense of humor. Said the boy to the Dragon.

 **Whatever prepare** **But First I have a to do special ritual to you Natsu with this two things are Dragon Lacrimas the The orange one has my magic but the red one is from My Mate The First and Only Red Lightning Queen Thundra before she died she give me this so that I give to someone worthy and that I trusted this will give you more power but at the same time you will have control of the Element of Lightning the difference between yellow and Red is that red is stronger and more super heated than yellow an more powerful now let begin the Lacrima infusion put the two of them close to your chest and I will do the rest.** Then Igneel commence the lacrimas infusion into Natsu body when he finish his body was overflowing with the power of Fire and Lightning orange and red lightning was dancing around Natsu body he never feel so powerful before the infusion but that not were the only changes that he was experiencing his canines grow even longer and became more sharps his senses also were more elevated than before but the greatness changes were his eyes they change from obsidian to heterocromic the left one become red and the right one became orange but both have a Draconic features and the story of the Lightning-Flame Dragon King begins.

 **-X777- East Forest in Fiore-**

In an area known as East Forest, a 10 year young boy with spiky pink hair furiously punched one of the large trees. His fists were aimed at a target had made by his hand. On it were crude drawings of a of a teen boy with blonde hair, devils horns, and lightning spewing from his mouth, and a cocky smirk. The more the pink-haired boy hit the picture, the angrier he got.

The leaves began to rustle, and soon something fell from the canopy, hitting the boy in the head and knocking him on his butt. "Ow~" he groaned. "What was that?" He rubbed his sore head and then looked in front of himself, his eyebrow raising in suspicion. "What is that?" Upon closer inspection, it was an egg, one with strange red whit lightning orange like pattern and markings. The boy's eyes widened with wonder. "This must be a dragon's egg!" he ran grabbed the egg and ran back into town at top speed until he reached a building in the middle of town, the plaque at the top reading: Fairy Tail. He burst through the doors, holding the egg up high. "Hey, guys! Look what I found!"

 **Seven Years Later**

A young blonde exited a magic shop in the port town of Hargeon with a new key to add to her collection. Despite her most recent purchase, her mood was much less than ecstatic. She looked at the silver key in her palm. "Only a thousand jewel discount? Is that all my feminine charm is worth?" she whined. She sighed in frustration and began walking away from the shop. "I guess that's better than no discount at all."

As she strolled the streets, she couldn't help but hear squeals from a nearby crowd of girls. "What's going on over there?" she inquired. As she drew closer to the commotion, should could hear some of the girls.

"Oh, Salamander, over here! Sign mine too!"

"No! I was next!"

"No, me!"

The blonde's eyes widened. "Salamander?! Doesn't he use magic that isn't sold in shops?! Maybe he can help me out!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a young man with pink hair trudged through the streets. He was exhausted from his train ride, one of the many forms of transportation he grew to despise over the years. His companion was also exhausted, but for completely different reasons.

"And you are sure this is where he will be?" the irritable voice asked the young man.

"That's what the source said." He answered.

"Did you happen to receive confirmation of this 'tip'?"

The teen sighed. "No. I didn't receive 'confirmation'. There wasn't enough time. He would have left by then."

"I'm just as eager to find Igneel as you are, Natsu. But you can't just rush off at the smallest rumor. You are likely to come back even more lost than you previously were. You should have brought Mira along like I suggested."

"Ah, she was busy. Hey look, I think I see something!" He pointed out the alleyway they were exiting, seeing a group of girls crowded around someone. "That's gotta be him! Come on!"

"Natsu, wait!"

Natsu eagerly made his way through the crowd. "Igneel!" He called. "Igneel, it's me! It's Nat-" Natsu stopped shouting when he reached the center of the gathering, coming face to face with a purple-haired man holding a piece of paper signed: Salamander. Natsu's eyes narrowed in irritation. "Who are you?"

"Me?" the man pointed at himself in fake offense. "Have you not heard? I am the one and only Salamander!" he announced to the thunderous applause of all the girls around him. Natsu on the other hand was less than convinced by the display.

When the blonde girl looked upon the intruding pink-haired boy, she slowly felt herself coming down from the influence of something unnatural. "What happened? What was that just now?" She looked back at Natsu. "Who is that guy?"

The pink-haired teen grumbled, earning a cocky smirk from Salamander. "You look down. Here." He handed Natsu the paper he had just signed. "Have an autograph."

"Not interested." Natsu deadpanned. He then turned around and walked away, returning to his partner.

"It was not him, was it?" she prompted.

Natsu could tell from her tone that she wanted to say "I told you so." He internally thanked that she didn't. "No." Natsu's ears then picked up the shouts of angry girls, he turned around, only to be mauled by Salamander's fangirls, shouting something about being nicer to their idol. Once they were done, Natsu laid a broken heap on the ground with spirals in his eyes. Salamander then walked to him, handing him his autograph once more. This time Natsu took it.

Salamander then turned to face the girls. "Remember, everyone! There is a party on my boat tonight! Everyone is invited!" He then flew off on a line of purple fire.

The blonde girl walked to Natsu, who had begun to dust himself off. "What a creep." She said of the Salamander. She reached her hand to Natsu. "Are you ok?"

Natsu grabbed the girl's hand and she pulled him to his feet. "Yeah. Thanks." He said.

"Actually, I should be thanking you." The girl smiled.

"For what?"

"That guy was using a forbidden charm spell to wow that crowd. Thanks to you I was able to break free."

"Um, you're welcome I guess. I didn't really do anything though."

"How about I properly thank you by treating you to lunch?" the blonde offered.

Natsu's eyes lit up. "Really?!"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. It's the least I could do."

"You will be doing much worse if you feed his black hole as stomach." Natsu's companion chuckled.

"What does that mean?" The blonde asked.

"Ignore her, let's go eat!" Natsu smiled.

"Ok. Ok." The blonde laughed. "I know a restaurant near downtown. It's pretty cheap, but the food is great."

"Doesn't matter is free food. I'll eat anything!" Natsu boasted.

"He's not lying about that." His companion added.

"Good to know." The blonde laughed again.

Natsu smiled. "You're alright…um…uh…" he tried to recall the girl's name, but he didn't remember it being given to him.

"Lucy." The blonde smiled. "My name's Lucy. What's yours? It would be kind of weird if I was treating a guy whose name I didn't know."

"Name's Natsu Dragneel." The pink-haired teen introduced. He then pointed to his right shoulder. On it sat a red whit lightning orange like pattern cat with a red bow near the end of her paw. She also wore a top that consisted of a vibrant yellow and orange top with a red bow tie. She also wore a orange skirt with this top. "And this is my partner, Zaire."

"A pleasure to meet you." The Cat bowed.

Okay let eat I am dyeing of hunger. Said the Teen boy to the blonde girl

 **Let see if is good if not well I just delete went back as a reader please review and tell me what you think maybe that give more energy to write more remember review but with respect.**

 **A/N I wont be able to Update soon since my computer deleted all the chapters that i have ready so i am gonna send to by fixed also my work and personal family problems i still be able to read or review with my cellphone but i wont be writing anytime soon. sorry**


	2. The Lightning-Flame Dragon King Ch:2

**The Lighting-Flame Dragon King Ch:2**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it. Just my Oc**

 **I Have put a little Poll on my profile if you wanna check feel free to vote and please review if there are enough reviews I can have the motivation to continue writing this FF**

 **A/N This is my first FF I am just testing to see if I have what it take to write something good if not I just delete and went back to be a reader.**

 **This Natsu will be Strong as Laxus when Laxus is at full power and Since Laxus doesn't Know of Natsu Lightning Dragon Slayers powers he only think that Natsu only Control The Red Lightning but what he doesn't Know is that Like him Natsu has Lightning Dragon Slayers powers only Natsu are stronger than laxus Natsu can defeat him whit a little struggle without activating his secret powers since like Laxus nobody know of Natsu Lacrima infusion since to the only persons that know are Erza, Mira and Zaire and He won't be dense since he is already in a relationship with Mira and Erza they will be rather possessive and jealous of Natsu.**

 **I will skip to the part were Lucy is kidnapped.**

 **(In Fake Salamander Slave ship)**

"I really must thank you again for coming to this party of mine," Salamander said.

"Yeah, no problem," Lucy said. So far this party seemed typical enough, if not some what womanizing, seeing the ratio of girls to guys. But Lucy would be lying if she said she didn't feel uncomfortable. Something about this guy was off-putting, but Lucy couldn't put her finger on it.

"Now, I wish to make a toast to you help," Salamander said, as he held up his hand, and drops of Lucy's drink floated up to her, "Now, drink on up!" Lucy was seriously creeped out, but she tried to hold it together. But that was when she noticed something. It was a symbol on one of Salamander's rings.

"No way!" Lucy said, swatting the drops away, "I know sleep magic when I see it!" Salamander was initially surprised, but then smirked.

"Quite impressive," he said.

"Now I do want to join Fairy Tail, but I'm not going to be your arm candy to that extent!" Lucy said firmly.

"We'll certainly problematic," Salamander sneered, "So I suppose I don't have to do this charade any longer." Then the curtains flared open revealing several thugs, each carrying at least one unconscious woman in their arms. Lucy whirled around in shock.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Look, its a long journey to Bosco," Salamander said darkly, "But it could go much quicker if you behave."

"Bosco?" Lucy asked, "But you said you'd get me into Fairy Tail!"

"You actually believed that?" Salamander responded, "I just needed to get you on the ship." Lucy reached for her keys, only for them to get knocked out her hands by Salamander's flames, and into his own hands.

"Now what's a Celestial Spirit Mage without her keys," he said, "But I'm afraid they're nothing to me, so…" He then tossed them out the window, into the water.

Lucy's fist clenched, as she began to tear up lightly. _How can anyone be like this?_ she thought.

"You're the worst wizard there is!" she declared. Salamander just sneered with a shrug.

"Well I'm no saint that for sure…," he began, only for the ceiling to explode. Lucy looked up in shock, as two figures appeared through the dust. Lucy recognized those figures.

"Natsu, Zaire!" she said.

"Lucy!", Zaire said. Lucy looked up, and saw, Zaire only she had strange white wings.

, Zaire? Since when can you fly?"

"Its a long story," Zaire answered, "But we've got to get out of here!" she then wrapped her tail around Lucy, and lifted her out.

"But what about Natsu…"

"I can't carry two people, besides, Natsu can take care of himself no problem!"

"After them!" Salamander ordered, "We can't let them report this to the council!"

She was distracted by her partner groaning, as he lay sprawled on the ground, his cheeks inflated.

"Damn it Natsu, pull you self together!" she yelled.

"I don't have time to deal with you!" Salamander said, as held up his hand, "Prominence Blast!" A series of purple blasts launched themselves at Lucy and Zaire, only to be evaded as she lifts Lucy and herself higher into the air. ,

"Surrender peacefully, and receive only minor burns and shocks," Natsu said still in the floor, "Is that okay with you?" The yell of several thugs made him sigh.

"I guess that's a 'no'."

 **(With Lucy and Zaire)**

"Natsu is one thing, but what about the other captives?" Lucy asked.

"You know what you are too annoying!" Zaire answered. Lucy looked up to her.

"Why is that?" she asked. At that precise moment, Zaire Tail let go of Lucy.

"Stupid fur ball!" Lucy cried as she plummeted into the water mean while Zaire looks at her with a cocky smirk. As she crashed into the water, she noticed something glint. Lucy turned, and saw her keys. Not missing a beat, she started swimming towards them.

 **(On the ship)**

Natsu lay spread in the floor with his check still green been kicked by Salamander thugs.

"Forget the girl and the weird catl!" he ordered, "Just get this guy off my ship!"

 **(Outside the boat)**

"My turn!" Lucy said with a smirk as she held up a key. This key was gold, with blue symbol on it.

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!" Lucy said, as she thrust the key into the water. In a surge of water and light, a blue mermaid carrying a blue pot materialized.

"A mermaid!" Zaire cried.

"Not have time to waste!" Lucy scolded, before looking to Aquarius, "Alright Aquarius! Do your thing and bring that ship back to shore!" Aquarius shot Lucy a glare that nearly made the blonde melt.

"Drop my key again, and I'll wash you into oblivion!" she hissed, "I presume that's clear?"

"As your water," Lucy said nervously. With an angry yell, Aquarius swirl her bucket around, sending a colossal torrent of water, that swept the ship up.

"What the hell is this!" Natsu yelled ironically still in the floor.

"Why me too!" Lucy cried as she was also swept away.

The ship crashed into the shore, as Lucy was spilled into the sand.

"Is it too much to ask for you to not get me caught in this!" Lucy said angrily.

"Ops Sorry I din't mean to hit the boat. She said

"You were aiming at me. Yelled Lucy.

"Yes, yes i was," Aquarius answered, "Now look, I've got a date with my boyfriend! Don't bother me." Or I will kill you with that, she faded away.

"I really like her!" Zaire compliment.

"You are a demon cat," Lucy commented.

In the beached ship, Natsu stood up.

"Natsu!" she called.

"I'm here!" Natsu answered. Zaire looked down, and saw him on the top.

"Glad to be finally on solid and sweet ground again," the pink-haired teen said.

"Natsu! Lucy called, as she ran in his direction.

"So you claim to be part of Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked.

"What do you care?" Salamander answered.

"Come a bit closer," Natsu said, "Let's take a better look at you."

"I don't even need to," Zaire said, "I know every member we've ever had." With that, Salamander's thugs made a stupid mistake running at him.

"They're…"

"They're…"

"Don't worry!" Zaired said, as she hovered over Lucy's head, "I should've told you sooner, but he is mage too!"

"HUH!"

One guy charged Natsu, only to be backhanded like he was nothing by a lighting coated hand. Another went for his side, swinging down his sword, which shattered against his forearm "I am Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu said, "I am part part of Fairy Tail, and I know you're not one of us!"

"Are you kidding?" Lucy said, "He is as Fairy Tail mage!" That was when she noticed a red symbol on Natsu's shoulder. The symbol of Fairy Tail.

"That Mark is legit. Said one of the thungs.

"He the real deal a Fairy Tail member, Bora!" one thug said.

"Don' call me that you idiot!"

"I know that guy!" Zaire said, frowning, "He's from the guild Titan Nose, Bora the Prominence."

"Bear in mind that i take our guild's name very seriously," Natsu said darkly, as Red lightning and orange flames dance around Natsu who is looking at Bora, "And i can't have you potentially used it to make you slaver

operation have better opportunity to kidnnap girls to sell then like they are nothing but mercandise they have families that worries about them you know that make me sick and now you are going the get burn because of that! " Natsu grinned, as steam leaked from his mouth.

"You know I like my food really burn at night in home, but say what do you say we move it up to right now?" he asked looking at his enemy. "You can arrange that right Natsu," Zaire said. Bora just yelled in anger, as a storm of purple flames jetted at the couple, resulting in a huge explosion.

"NATSU! Lucy yelled. Bora sneered at the sight.

"Typical, all bark, no bite," he said, "Let's…"

"This fire tastes disgusting!" Everyone whirled around. The fire was being sucked down… into Natsu's mouth!

"You sure you are a fire wizard because that fire is nasty.

"I've tasted rocks that were better!" Natsu said.

"He's eating fire!" Lucy said in shock. Natsu wiped the side of his mouth.

"That's all good," he said, "Now I"m all Charge up!"

Natsu then inhaled deeply.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" In a massive explosion, an enormous jet of orange fire came from his mouth, blasting away all the lackeys, though Bora managed to escape on his fire.

"Now I remember!" one of the thugs said, as he weakly looked up, "The man with Pink hair and the scaly scarf, The Red Lightning and Orange super hot Flames.

"He is The Lightning-Flame Dragon King from Fairy Tail one of their strongest wizards. He yelled

"The Lightning-Flame Dragon King the wizard that is said control the strongest and unique Red Lightning along with the hottest orange Flames. Natsu then charged at Bora, before launching at him, and punching at him.

"That magic, what is it?" Lucy said, "Its almost like a…"

"Dragon?" Zaire said, "That's because it is! It's a Lost Magic called 'Dragon Slayer magic'! Along with is Red lightning Igneel taught him That!"

O men!" Natsu said, sounding disappointed, "I wanted you to be at least a little challenge.

"He is unbelievable Lucy said. Why do you think he have his reputation?" Zaire asked with a wink.

"Time to end this! Natsu said before jumping up uniting his hands coated in Lightning and Flames.

 **"Fire Dragon's Shocking Flame!"** Natsu said, as the fire coated with lightning blasted into Bora, sending him flying away.

"That was… really kind of terrifying," Lucy said, "He efforsly destroyed half the town!" She was yelling when she heard a sound that alerted then to the sound of marching.

"The army's here!" she cried, only to be grabbed like a potato sack by Natsu, and dragged away.

"Come on, we need to get out of here!" Natsu said.

"I'm sure you have plenty of questions, but we can explain later!"Zaire said.

"But where are you taking me?"

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" Natsu asked. Time seemed to suddenly stop for Lucy as she looked at The Teen and Cat team smiling at her.

"You know it!"

 **(In the town of Magnolia in front if Fairy Tail guildhall)**

Lucy was initially somewhat overwhelmed. There she was, standing before the doors of a massive building: the guild hall of Fairy Tail.

"Am I really here?" she muttered, "The Fairy Tail guild hall?"

"Are you?" Zaire said, as she floated up to Lucy and started to poking at her, "I can hit you." Lucy waved her away.

"It can be a tad imposing to new members," Natsu said, smiling at Lucy, "But don't worry, you get used to it quickly." Lucy took a breath, before pumping her fist.

"Let's go!" Natsu and Zaire grinned at each other, before she gave a gesture.

"Hey, we are back!" Natsu yelled as he kicked open the door, "The King is home!" What greeted the blonde upon that, was a complete overwhelming of the senses. Somehow, every single one of them, even taste and touch, were being activated by being in the guild hall.

"Welcome back Demolition team!" one guy commented, "So how…" He was interrupted when Natsu kicked him away.

"You were wrong about that Salamander guy!" he snapped.

"How is it my fault that a rumor I heard was wrong?" that guy responded. Natsu was about to retort when a table hit him in the back of the head.

"Who threw that?" Natsu yelled.

"Maybe you're stupid for thinking what you did!" a guy with buckteeth that in another universe would have make a famous rabbit jealous yelled.

"Are you insulting me jerk Natsu demanded, as he stepped forward, his eyes glowing, and his shadowing them flaring almost demonically.

"He is terrifying," Lucy said nervously, taking a step back.

"That's Natsu for you," Zaire piped up, "But they really should…" She was interrupted when someone who was going to "greet" Natsu but in turn he was kicked away, sending him pin-balling away across a table.

"Zaire save me!" Lucy cried out. Not soon after, an all out brawl erupted amongst the group.

"So Natsu's finally is back!" Lucy looked over, and saw a young man, about Natsu's age, standing up. But what attracted Lucy's attention, was that he was in his boxers. **_This young man is Gray Fullbuster. Now don't be fooled, he's a good mage, but he got a estrange… odd habit of taking his clothes anywhere._**

"Its time you and I settled this Lightning-Flame jerk!" Gray declared, as he started marching towards the brawl.

"Why so that I left you in the ground twitching and burned like every other time. Said Natsu

"All That times were pure luck. Yelled back the naked wizard.

Keep telling it yourself to feel good. Said Natsu

"Maybe you should put on some clothes first," a woman with long brown hair, and lacking clothing carrying a wine glass said. **_This beautiful woman is Cana Alberona. She's quite capable in her own right, but the important facts are, most people know her as Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker._** Cana let out a sigh, as she looked at her wine glass and set it aside.

"And here I was hoping to take it easy before my date," she said, before grabbing a huge barrel, and starting to chug it, much to Lucy's horror.

"That could kill you!" she cried out.

"Natsu's home?" a beautiful voice said from behind them Lucy turned, to see a gorgeous white haired woman. Lucy instantly knew who she was.

"You're Mirajane!" Lucy said, completely star struck. The woman just smiled back. **_This is Mirajane. Facts are you've seen her before in Sorcerer Weekly's centerfolds and one of the most beautiful woman in fiore. She's an employee at the guild._**

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Lucy asked, pointing towards the brawl.

"Nah!" Mirajane said cheerily, "Its actually kind of… she stopped when a hand grab a bear that was in collision course to her face.

"Mirajane!" Lucy cried.

Natsu who was in front of Mira crush the bottle and turn to the crown what they see will give then nightmares Natsu was looking at them with demonic glowing eyes and he ask

"who throw this to my Mira all of the people of the guild went silent until one brave idiot said Is Not Manly claim that she is yours(Guess who said that)

"Natsu turned toward him as the Manly man paled You said Something. Said Natsu The man respond is not manly to yell and not answer when you get a question asked to you. He said looking at the crown who in turn

look at Him with a are you serious look. "Well is someone going to answers me who throw the bottle everyone point to a poor man behind a turned table trembling as Natsu get close everyone think that this are the man

last moments but the guy had a life saving plan he then turn to Zaire and tell her to save him to which she answer you know the price. Said Zaire The man check his pocket to bring a rare apple that the exceed is

addicted to it and throw it to her to wish she catches it happily before turning to Mira And prepare to sell her Foster parent by telling the formed she-devil "Mira Natsu took Lucy on his shoulder without the necessity of doing it an hold her tight at!. That moment Natsu stop and

began to sweat as if the hottest of fire were burning him despite being immune to fire when he turn he almost faint at what he see Mira was encased in a pitch black aura that only you could see were her glowing

demonic red eyes when she in a demonic voice said **Natsu!** By this Lucy has fainted do to fear of the she-devil Natsu tried to fight trough the fear and. said ''Mira I am sorry please don't kill me before his scream and

pleas were heard in all of Magnolia. By the beating he was getting by his White haired Mate as everyone in the Guild look him with pity but no one dare to help him in fear of get the same treatment from the Demonic Beauty. "You Know Natsu when Erza come back we are gonna have a talk with her. Said Mira. With that she continue with the beating toward her mate.

 **Let see if is good if not well I just delete went back as a reader please review and tell me what you think more remember review but with respect.**

 **A/N I won't be able to Update soon since my computer deleted all the**

 **chapters that i have ready so i am gonna send to by fixed also my work**

 **and personal family problems i still be able to read or review with my cell**

 **phone but i won't be writing anytime soon. Sorry I just make this chapter**

 **before left the computer with the technician as a Thank for the people that**

 **Favorite, Follow and Review this story thanks for the support and like I**

 **said this is my last chapter for a long time since my vacation ended along with a few personal problems that will take time to resolve.**

 **Only I have to say is review and tell what you think of the Story since I have**

 **to re-watch the anime from the begging to make thing more canon since I**

 **am Watching the Tartarus arc because I can't wait to when Igneel emerge to Battle**

 **with Acnologia in a Clash Of Dragons Kings.**

 **This is my Longest Chapter yet.**

 **See ya**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9 Out.**


	3. The Lightning-Flame Dragon King Ch:3

**The Lighting-Flame Dragon King Ch: 3**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it. Just my Oc and Spells**

 **A/N This is my first FF I am just testing to see if I have what it take to write something good if not I just delete and went back to be a reader.**

 **I Have put a little Poll on my profile if you want to check feel free to vote and please review if there are enough reviews I can have the motivation to continue writing this FF**

 **A/N. Sorry for the waiting since my computer was in repairs i wasn't able to update sooner but here is the new chapter. This one is thanks that a friend let go to her house and use the computer to upload this Chapter. Thanks for the readers that have Fav, Follow and Review this little Story i made.**

 **This Natsu will be Strong as Laxus when Laxus is at full power and That is without Natsu using his full power. Since Laxus doesn't Know of Natsu Lightning Dragon Slayers powers he only think that Natsu only Control The Red Lightning and he cannot eat the Red Lightning since is unique and was bestowed to Natsu by Igneel but what he doesn't Know is that Like him Natsu has Lightning Dragon Slayers powers only Natsu are stronger than laxus, Natsu can defeat him whit a little struggle without activating his secret powers since like Laxus nobody know of Natsu Lacrima infusion since to the only persons that know are Erza, Mira and Zaire and He still will be goofy self and do things like in canon since Natsu is not the type of person that treat the others bad because he is more powerful and stronger than then also he won't be dense since he is already in a relationship with Mira and Erza they will be rather possessive and jealous of Natsu.**

On With the chapter

After Mira rather brutal beating we find Natsu waiting in the counter of the bar waiting for his food. Mirajene come from the kitchen with a trail of flaming food for her beat-up mate and put in front of him as he start eating like no tomorrow meanwhile in the background and all out brawl is taking place then she turn her head to the side and notice Lucy to who she glares.

Lucy notices this panicked and in desperate attempt of divert the she-devil attention from her she held up Zaire as a feline shield. "This is a normal fight here?!" Lucy asked. "Yes is normal but what you are doing i not going to work Mira would never hurt me since i am the one that keep her informed of Natsu actions when we are on missions". Said Zaire

Everyone in the brawl are going to start to use magic.

Before the whole guild and town was leveled, a large foot slammed onto the ground. "Can you nitwits' stop bickering and fighting like children?!" All fighting stopped instantly. No one dared to even cough or breathe. Lucy stared up at the massive figure in awe and fear.

"Oh, Master." Mirajene said as if were nothing had happened. "I didn't know you were still here."

"M-m-master?!" Lucy said in complete shock.

"What gives?" Natsu asked unaware of the masters presence. "Who interrupt my peaceful time eating Mira foo-" Zaire covered his mouth before he said something stupid that make the already angered master turn his attention toward him.

The master turned to Mirajane and noticed the blonde next to her. "So, seems we've a possibly new recruit?"

Lucy panicked as she realized he was looking at her. "Y-yes sir."

The large figure began to tremble as smoke rolled of his body. Lucy feared that he would get bigger than he already was. Instead, he was shrinking in size, revealing an tiny old man in funny clothes with a mustache. "Nice to met cha."

Lucy said the first thing that came into her head. "Is T-tiny! This guy really is the master?!"

"Yes, allow me to introduce Master Makarov." The Fairy Tail Guild Master Mirajane said as Makarov leaped onto the railing hitting his head in the process and stand above everyone. He cleared his throat to get the entire guild attention as they at him in stared in silence and fear.

"Look at what you idiots have done now. This is the largest amount of complaints the council has sent yet." He showed then the thick pile of paper in his hand to demonstrate his point. "The only thing you kids are incomparable is to be good at is making the top old geezers is mad at me."

Every guild member was looking down, in either shame or embarrassment. Lucy was worried the master might have a heart attack.

"However," The paper in his hand quickly burst into flames as he held it. "I say the heck with the magic council and their rules." He threw the burning paper to the bar counter, and Natsu leaped off the where he was and ate it, causing Mira to giggle at her mate actions.

"Now listen." The master continued. "Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some sort of miracle of nature: it's a talent, a skill that only works when the magic inside of us, and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your very soul. If all we ever do is worry about following the rules, then our magic will never progress and we never will get stronger. So don't let those council jerks scare you. Follow the path you believe in. Because that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number 1!" He finished, raising his hand in the guild unique symbol.

The crowd followed suite, all mimicking the master, and cheering. Lucy had a smile on her face as she looked around her. Gray and Elfman were cheering, Zaire was smiling, Cana, Macao and Wakaba where sharing some beer, and Mira and Natsu where holding their hands high as they smiled to each other's and copied the master actions.

 _ **Some Time Later**_

Lucy was at bar, a magic stamp on her hand. As Mirajane pulled it away, it revealed a pink Fairy Tail Emblem on the back of her hand.

Mirajane smiled at the new member. "There, now you're a full Fairy Tail wizard guild member."

Excited, she scanned the room. Eventually, she saw Natsu and Zaire standing/Floating in front of a large board and ran over to them. "Natsu, Zaire, looks! Mirajane just give me the guild mark to me on my hand!"

"Oh yeah, that's cool." Natsu said totally uninterested. "Welcome to the guild, Luigi."

"Is Lucy!. She yelled back at him

"Natsu." Zaire said shaking her head. "Ignore him Lucy. He gets like this when Mira is done with him or when he is looking for a good job. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Is my dad back yet?" Lucy, Natsu, and Zaire turned to see a young boy looking up at Makarov.

Makarov put his beer down and shook his head. "Romeo, you're getting on my nerves. You're a wizards son. Have some faith in your father. Just wait for him."

"But sir, he said he'd only be gone for a couple of days." The boy now known as Romeo said. "And it's been well over a week."

Makarov scratched his head. "Hmm. If memory serves, he took the job on Mt. Hakobe."

"Yes." Romeo screamed at the master. "It's not that far from here. So please can you send someone to check or look for him!"

"Look, Romeo. Your old mans a wizard!" Makarov said angry. "So, just like any other wizard here, he can handle himself. Just go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait for him!"

Romeos anger finally got to him. He punched Makarov between the eyes telling him that is a jerk, and ran out of the guild hall, screaming that he hates all of them.

Lucy observed the whole scene for her seat at the bar. "Wow, that's got to be really tough."

Mirajane was now behind the bar, cleaning some mugs. "Trust me Lucy, I know he sounds like he doesn't care, but the master is more worried than anyone else."

A loud crash came from the Request board. Turning, Lucy and Mira saw that Natsu had punched through the request board with job he had in his hand.

"The hell's th-" Nab started to say, but Zaire put her pawn on his shoulder and just shook her head.

"Not now, Nab."

Lucy stared at Natsu as he and Zaire began to walk/fly out of the guild hall.

"Master, this doesn't look good." Nab said leaning against the bar top. "I pretty sure that he's going to be headed over to Mt. Hakobe. Probably to unnecessary save Macao. He'll never learn."

"Remember Nab, we can't choose another's decisions or past." The master said. "Just leave him be."

"How come Natsu got so angry all the sudden?" Lucy asked.

"Probably cause Natsu sees himself in little Romeo." Mirajane said, never looking up from the mug she was cleaning. "Just because we're Fairy Tail members doesn't mean we all don't have personal problems or pain."

"We've all had our fair share of suffering and heartache." Lucy turned and saw Cana sitting down next to her and ordering a big beer, a small frown on her face.

"Many years ago, Natsu's father left and never came back." Lucy's eyes widened as Cana's order was put before her. "Well, not his real father, but the one who raised him. Believe it or not, it was actually a dragon."

"A Dragon?!" Lucy screamed as Cana to a sip from her beer. "Natsu was really raised by a Dragon?!" Cana put her drink down and nodded.

"When he was a little boy, a Dragon found him wondering the forest." Mira continued from when Cana left the story. "He took Natsu in, and taught him everything about language, culture, and magic. But one day, the dragon disappeared, leaving only the scarf Natsu wears around his neck."

"Wait, then that Dragon must have been Igneel." Lucy said after figuring it out.

"That's right." Mira said. "Natsu lives for the day when he can see Igneel again. It's silly that I also want to meet my father in law, I know, but it's what drives Natsu." Mira then let out a sigh as she stared at the door. "I only wish in had his unbreakable will."

"Huh?" Lucy was curious what she meant by that until she realized something.

"!You are Natsu wife! "Why didn't I realize that? ''Lucy said surprised.

"Oh, it's nothing don't worry." Mira said shaking her head. "Hey, Lucy, I have a favor to ask."

 _ **Mt. Hakobe Base**_

"So, Mira asked you come with us that was complete unexpected?" Nastu asked as he laid on his stomach inside the carriage taking them to Mt. Hakobe.

"Yeah, she did." Lucy told him. "I was gonna come anyway, so that worked with me. Wow you really do have serious motion sickness. One more reason to feel sorry for Mira."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." Lucy said back peddling. "Hey, can ask you something? Mira said she wished she had your unbreakable will. Do you know what she meant by that?"

Natsu knew what she had meant, but he never betrays Mira trust and tells her. "Um, well..." The carriage jerked forward and stopped moving.

"Oh, I guess we're finally here in the firm ground." Natsu was instantly revived by the lack of movement and began dancing around in the ground.

"Sorry, but this is as far as I can get you." The driver told them.

They opened the door and were greeted by a blizzard.

"The heck's are we, Natsu?" Lucy asked as she stared out of the carriage. "This is a death frozen wasteland!"

The wizards and cat exited the carriage and began walking down a snow covered path, Sniffing the air hoping to find some clue to where Macao had gone. However, Lucy was more than bit distracted by change in weather.

"Why's it so cold?" She asked, shaking as she walked behind Natsu and Zaire. "I get that we're on a mountain, but it's the middle of summer!"

"Well it's your fault for wearing so much clothes." Natsu said sarcastically never breaking his stride.

"Oh, please! Like you're dressed for a winter excursion. Now give me that blanket!" She said trying to pull the blanket of Natsu's back.

"Wow, she just keeps talking, doesn't she?" Zaire asked to him from his shoulder.

"Oh, I know!" She pulled out a silver key. **"Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation - Horologium!"** From the seal on the ground came a grandfather clock with arms and an oddly shaped head.

"A clock?" Natsu said as he raised an eyebrow. "Wow you are the most laziest person i have meet and i have meet a lot of lazy people." Zaire added.

Lucy wrapped herself in Natsu's blanket and locked herself inside the clock spirits chest. She tried to speak, but the glass prevented the other two from hearing her.

"What, We can't hear you." Natsu said to the girl.

"She said I'm staying in here and nothing you can do can get me to come out." Horologium said in place of Lucy.

"So then why'd you bother tag along?" Natsu said, annoyed at her actions.

"What kind of bizarre job assignment would force Macao to come to this crazy place, she inquires."

"You should have asked that before you came along." Natsu said, turning to Lucy. "He went to slay a Vulcan, it's a big monster." Lucy was scared at Natsu's explanation.

"Take me back to the guild right this instant, she declares." Horologium says for Lucy.

"Go ahead and be my guest, I say back." Natsu said as kept trudging through the snow. He came to a cliffs edge and called out to his friend. "MACAO, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

His shouting attracted the wrong kind of attention because a Vulcan came up from behind him and slammed its fists into the ground. Natsu jumped back avoid being hit by him. The beast looked up with a smile.

"That's a big Vulcan!" Zaire screamed, not helping the situation. The Vulcan sniffed the air and a grin came on its face. It ran off towards Lucy. "Hey, get back here!"

The beast banged its arms on the glass, causing the Lucy to look up. The Vulcan had picked up the spirit and was looking in. "Me Like Human Woman!"

Natus slammed his fists together, creating a wave of flames. "So it can talk, huh interesting?"

The Vulcan lifted the clock spirit above itself and began running into the blizzard, giggling creepily. Horologium was screaming in Lucy's place for them to rescue her.

 _ **Mt. Hakobe Summit Vulcan Cave**_

Inside a cave, the Vulcan was dancing around Lucy, excited for some unknown reason. "How did I get myself into this mess? And what's with this giant perv monkey? Why the hell he so excited, she asks scared of the answer." Horologium says verbatim for Lucy.

The monkey pressed its face against the glass with a creepy smile, sending a chill down Lucy's spine. Things only got worse as Horologium disappeared in bright light, leaving Lucy on the ground.

"Where'd you, Horologium? Don't you disappear on me!" Lucy screamed as the Vulcan stared directly at her.

"Sorry, but my time is up." His voice rang out from the spirit world. "Take care."

"Give me an extension, PLEASE!" She cried out as the Vulcan prepared to 'dance' with his new 'friend'.

"Hey, you big ugly ape!" A voice rang out causing Lucy to turn. She saw Natsu running full speed towards her. "Where's Macao? Tell me! a crap"

Her hopes were soon dashed as her would-be savior tripped on the icy floor, crashing into a wall.

"That was not cool. Why does he think he needs to make an entrance all the time?" Lucy asked as she face palmed herself.

"Talk monkey, where is my friend?" Natsu asked as he stood up. At the same time, Lucy ran over to his side. "You can talk, right? He's a human male. So tell me where he is?! Where are you hiding him?!" He asked pointing his finger.

Lucy could only stare in horror at the stupidity Natsu was demonstrating. The Vulcan then pointed to a nearby wall.

Natsu ran over to the wall and looked out a hole, only for the beast to push him out of the hole. Natsu fell into a deep hole as Lucy could only watch in horror. Behind her, the Vulcan was dancing and grunting.

"This is bad. He can't survive out there." She turned to the Vulcan and threw the blanket off. "Okay, ya pervy monkey, you're going down." She reached for her keys and pulled off a golden one.

 **"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"** From the seal in the ground came a humanoid cow with a giant axe strapped to his back. "I'm warning you, monkey boy, Taurus is strongest spirit I'm contracted with." Said spirit then proceeded to hit on Lucy. "Oh yeah, he's a big old perv to like you." She said shaking her head in disappointment.

This action apparently angered the Vulcan, who claimed Lucy was 'his woman'. This in turn angered Taurus who claimed that miss Lucy body was his, who then unsheathed his axe and swung it. The Vulcan was able to dodge the hit and ran towards Taurus.

However, Natsu came from nowhere in a Red Lightning bolt and kicked Taurus in the face, knocking the spirit out.

"Hey, how come there are more monsters now than before?" He asked pointing to the Cow and Vulcan.

"You idiot, the cow's one of my spirits!" Lucy screamed at him. "Wait, how did you get back in here?"

Natsu looked at her and grinned. "You can thank Zaire for that. Thanks, little Girl."

"Oh, so a flying fur ball cat is fine. But you just can't handle any other mode of transportation." She asked coldly, only to have her sweat drop as Natsu explained that Zaire was his friend and partner.

The Vulcan slammed its fist above Natsu, only to have it caught by his forearm. "Listen up, monkey. Everyone the Fairy Tail guild is my family." The Vulcan then kicked Natsu, who brought his arm up to protect himself. The force behind the kick didn't do anything to him. "Whether it's Gramps or Mira, hell, even those jerks Gray and Loki." The Vulcan charged on all fours as Natsu began to glow in a red aura with Lightning crackling around him. "And Cana and Zaire and Lucy too. They're all my family. So that's why I'm not leaving without Macao!"

He kicked the beast with a lightning kick, launching it into the ceiling. Icicles fell as it landed on all fours. It brought its hands forward, launch the ice shards at Natsu, who them heated up his body to protect himself, creating steam. The steam faded, revealing the brute holding Taurus's axe.

The Vulcan swung the axe repeatedly as Natsu dodged hit after hit before slipping on the icy floor. The beast swung again only for Natsu to hold off the hit with his bare hands. The blade began to glow around his hands as he increase the heat in his hands melted it the axe . The fiery pellets dropped into his open mouth, before he spit them with force at the Vulcan.

Ready to end it, he slammed his fists together before throwing himself at the Vulcan. "Eat this perv monkey. **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** He punched the beast with his flaming hand, sending crashing into a wall. It laid there unconscious.

"Hey, wasn't this monkey going to tell us where your friend is?" Lucy asked as they walked over to it, causing Natsu to scratch his head in embarrassment. "Well, I don't think he's gonna be waking or talking for a while."

Suddenly, the Vulcan's body began to glow before exploding into a bright light. Natsu stared wide-eyed as the creature was replaced, by Macao.

"I guess he was taken-over by that Vulcan." Zaire said still airborne. Lucy asked what she meant, so Zaire explained. "See, Vulcans survive by stealing human body's and then taking them over. They're evil body snatchers."

Minutes later, Macao was sprawled on Natsu's blanket heavily bandaged. "Macao, don't you die on me. Romeo's waiting for you, don't make me shock you so open your eyes!" Natsu screamed at the body.

Macao slowly opened his eyes. "I'm pathetic." Natsu and Lucy looked with confused eyes. "I took out nineteen of those brutes. But number twenty, that's the one that got me from behind. I was so angry with myself how i could let a monkey take me for surprise. I couldn't go home and face Romeo."

As Natsu tried to cheer his friend up, Lucy was thinking. 'No way. There were twenty pervy monkeys and he still took the job by himself?!' As Natsu helped Macao to his feet, she could think one thing. 'They're incredible. I can't begin to compare myself to them.

 _ **Magnolia**_

Romeo was sitting on some stairs deep in thought. He thought back to the teasing that the bully's gave him. How he approached his father and begged him to take a job. How his dad had been missing for over a week for his fault.

"Hey, Romeo!" A voice rang out to him. Wiping his tears, he looked up to see Natsu, Lucy, Zaire,

and his father.

Overcome with joy, the child launched off the steps and latched onto his father's neck, sending them both to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, dad!" Romeo said through his tears. "It's my fault."

"Don't blame yourself, buddy." Macao said as he hugged his son. "If anything, I'm sorry for making you worry. The next time those bully's bother you, here's what you will say. Can you old man take down nineteen monsters alone? Because mine can."

His son smiled and nodded and as the others walked away into the sunset, he screamed to Natsu, Lucy, and Zaire. "Thanks for bringing my daddy home with me."

They waved back at him, "That feel good helping other people be happy". Said Lucy. So Natsu i want to ask a question to you how come you and Mira are Husband and Wife?. she continued

"Well for now for now be fine knowing that she is not the only one and the correct term is She is my Mate". Responded Natsu at her question.

"UH! not the only one so you have more women's with you what are a womanizer or something". Expressed Lucy worry and angry.

"No I am not a womanizer or anything is something to do with my Dad since he is Dragon Royalty, A King to be exact and even if I did not meet his mate she was a Queen and before you say anything more Mira Knows and is okay with it, "So sorry Lucy but that is a story for another time let go back at the guild I want to see Mira". Responded Natsu as Lucy relaxed and a little embarrassed for accusing Natsu of something like that when he has do nothing that can make her think he would play with girls feeling or use them.

 **Well tell me what you think leave a review or constructive opinions.**

 **This is my longest chapter yet.**

 **I hope that you liked since like i have said before i am rookie writer and English is not my first Language so sorry for my Grammatical errors. Until my computer is repaired i will tried to write a new chapter.**

 **See Ya Later**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9 Out**


	4. The Lightning-Flame Dragon King Ch 4

**The Lighting-Flame Dragon King Ch:4**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it. Just my Oc and Spells**

 **A/N Also to everyone to read this I recommend that you read last chapter of the manga is good a little spoiler as incentive Mavis kill Master Makarov mother and Zeref Kill Mavis Oop... already said too much.**

 **A/N. The winner of the poll was Ultear so that make her Natsu final Mate that mean I have to plan their relationship.** **Also Wow this little story of mine already have more than** **1,770 Views Thanks so much for everyone that Fav, Follow and review This FF. Thank to all you again Thanks for my friend that let my use the computer to update since mine is more mess up that I originally think. Also sorry that I forgot to put this before but I do not own the cover image or the profile one. Thanks**

 **This Natsu will be Strong as Laxus when Laxus is at full power and That is without Natsu using his full power. Since Laxus doesn't Know of Natsu Lightning Dragon Slayers powers he only think that Natsu only Control The Red Lightning and he cannot eat the Red Lightning since is unique and was bestowed to Natsu by Igneel but what he doesn't Know is that Like him Natsu has Lightning Dragon Slayers powers only Natsu are stronger than laxus Natsu can defeat him whit a little struggle without activating his secret powers since like Laxus nobody know of Natsu Lacrima infusion since to the only persons that know are Erza, Mira and Zaire and He still will be goofy self and do things like in canon since Natsu is not the type of person that treat the others bad because he is more powerful and stronger than then won't be dense since he is already in a relationship with Mira and Erza they will be rather possessive and jealous of Natsu.**

On With the chapter

 _ **At Lucy's House**_

Lucy smiled as she woke up in her new apartment. For only seventy-thousand jewels a month, it was a great find. She took her morning bath, thinking about all of the features her new home had to offer. Finished drying off, she pushed her curtain door open. Her jaw then proceeds to hit the floor.

Sitting in a chair, surrounded by garbage was Natsu with Zaire hovering above his head. On instinct, she kicked him into the wall.

"Geez, Looney." Natsu said as he rubbed his check. "We just wanted to check and see your new place."

"This isn't checking out!" Lucy screamed at the two. "This is called barging in! Plus, I think the police would call this BREAKING AND ENTERING WITHOUT PERMISSION AND IS LUCY!"

Lucy screamed at Zaire as the cat scratched up her walls, while Natsu found some papers on her escritoire. Lucy reacted, once again kicking Natsu away, clutching the papers tight to her chest.

"What was that for?" He asked once he stands up. "Man, Lucy you place is way more exciting than our house." Don't let Mira hear you Natsu". Said Zaire

A sudden knock on her door took her attention away from her two friend/house breakers. Putting the the papers under lock, she walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Mira.

"Hey, Lu-" She started to say before she was surprise a little by Lucy's attire. "Why are you in just a towel?"

"I wouldn't be, if these two hadn't broken into my new home!" Lucy screamed before moving out of the way, letting Mira see the intruders, she was talking about.

Mira entered the house and Natsu caught sight of her. "Hello Dear, Mira, I though that you were to be here on time since I can smell you but I happy you showed up."

"Natsu Dragneel."Mira said angry shaking her head. "How many times do I have to tell you!? You can't just break into a girl's room, let alone their houses when they can be naked as Natsu pales and began to sweat at the implications."

Lucy nodded in agreement, before she was taken aback by Mirajane words. 'Times? This has happened before more than once?!' "Until she realized her situation that Mira was possibly the most jealous girl she had ever met and that because of Natsu breaking into her house and because of Mira being possessive of Natsu that can mean certain death for her!.'' However, luckily Natsu save her and himself by telling Mira.

"Wait Mira babe this is not what look like I swear Zaire and Me come here to officially welcome her to Fairy Tail I swear that is not anything inappropriate you Know that I only have eyes for you and her, please don't get mad!."Said a much-panicked Natsu.

"Okay I know we are the only ones for now," Since is supposed to be Three but I am glad you tell us the truth before anything and give us the choice of accept or not. Said Mira to Natsu

"Of course Mira how I could lie or hide about something like that." Responded Natsu

A few minutes later, Lucy was dressed and sitting at her table, teacup in one hand, glaring at Natsu and Zaire across from her and Mira.

"Once you two finish, get out. Mira, you can stay." Lucy said to her respective guests.

"Wow, your are cold maybe you can give the ice pervert a run for his money." Natsu said staring at his her.

 **(Somewhere in Fiore)**

 **Achoo!** Come from Gray." Someone is talking about me I bet is the Dragon jerk behind my back when I see him, I am going to kick his butt. Said Gray.

"Hey dude where are your clothes". Said a random person

"A CRAP WHY THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!". Yelled Gray as he runs around to find his clothes.

 **(Back at Lucy Apartment)**

"What do you expected?" Lucy screamed. "You break into my house and possibly lead to my murder by an angry Mate! Don't expect any special treatment for that." She took a sip from her tea before turning to Mira. "So, why'd you guys come over here?"

"A few reasons actually. First, we wanted to see you new place. I got to admit, it's a really nice place you pick." Mira said before taking a sip from her tea.

"Well, I wanted to see more of those key spirits you keep with you." Natsu said leaning onto the table.

"First of all, they're called Celestial Spirits, and second they're not some playthings I can just call up whenever I want."

"So how many spirits do you have contracts with?" Mira asked.

"In total, six." She answered placing her key pouch on the table. "But there are different key types as well. The silver ones are the easiest to find because you can just buy them in magic shops. I've got Horologium the Clock, Lyre the Harp, and Crux the Southern Cross." She said as she raised the keys one by one.

"But the gold ones are rare. They open the gates of the twelve zodiac spirits. I've got Aquarius the Water Bearer, Taurus the Golden Bull, and Cancer the Giant Crab."

"GIANT CRAB!" Natsu jumped out of his from where he was seating at the thought of giant crab legs to eat.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone get so excited over food." Lucy said.

"So, Aquarius was the Mermaid one that send that big wave crashing into Natsu and the boat to then crash into the port messing it up in Hargeon?" Zaire asked receiving a nod for an answer an a sweatdrop at the comment

"Oh, yeah." An though came into Lucy's head. "Speaking of Hargeon, I still have that key I bought there. You guys want to see how a contract between wizard and spirit is made?" She asked leaning into the table.

"Sure, it's sounds interesting." Mira said excited.

"As long that is not a blood pact or anything like that I am okay. Said Natsu

"Is not like that!, Okay." Lucy stood up, new key in hand. "Here we go! **I call upon the in the world of the Celestial Spirits! I call thee to come to my side at once, pass through the gate!"** A blue magic seal appeared beneath her as her three guests looked on. **"Open, Gate of Canis Minor - Nicola!"** A golden bubble rose from the ground before sprouting tiny legs and arms and growing a carrot nose.

Natsu and Zaire stared at the creature for a few seconds before saying the same thing. "Nice try."

"Shut it, that's how it's supposed to work!" Lucy screamed at the two. She turned back to the spirit, only to see Mira clutching the spirit close to her.

"Aw, you are so cute!" Mira said rocking it against her face before putting it down. "Hard to believe you are a powerful spirit."

"Actually, this spirit doesn't take much power to get through the gate, so a lot of wizards keep them as pets." Lucy explained as she walked over pen and note pad in hand. "Alright, let's move on to the contract." She said as she kneeled down.

The spirit raised its paw in agreement.

"You free Mondays?" Lucy asked, receiving a vertical headshake for an answer. She jutted it down on her notepad.

"Tuesdays?" This time, she received a nod yes for an answer. Her guests watched, Mira with intrigue, Natsu and Zaire with boredom.

"Man, this is so boring." Natsu said sipping his tea.

"Who would have thought it would be simple?" Mira asked aloud.

"And done!" Lucy said as the spirit smiled.

"Well that was easy." Zaire commented, causing Lucy to grin.

"It may look simple, but it's very important. You see, the contract between Spirit and a Celestial wizard is based around the promise they make to each other. Because of that, I make it an a appointment to always keep my promises." Lucy explains.

"That's a nice moral code you have." Mira comments.

"Now all you need is a name." Lucy says before thinking.

"Isn't it Nicola?" Zaire asked.

"No, see that's the name of the species." Lucy explained. A few seconds later and she had an idea. "Oh I know. Come here, Plue."

"Plue?"

"I think it's the cutest name ever!" Lucy said hugging the newly christened Plue.

"I don't get it." Zaire stated. "It's he a little dog, but it's not barking at all."

"Well, you aren't meowing, cat." Lucy pointed out the her hypocrisy. Plue jumped out of her arms and began a weird dance routine. Natsu stared at the dancing spirit intensely.

"You got that right, Plue!" Natsu said giving the spirit a thumbs up.

"You can understand him?!" Lucy asked, freaked out at the sight before her.

"Never underestimate my Natsu." Mira said while Zaire nodded her head.

Natsu then stared at Lucy with intensity. Freaked out by his heterochromatic eyes, she asked what he wanted from her.

"Alright, it's settled.'' You both are going to be a part of our team." Natsu flashed her his signature grin showing her his abnormally large canines.

"A Team?"

"Yeah, team." Mira said rising out of her chair. "See, even though everyone in the guild is allied to each other, the ones that get along really well will form teams within the guild. That way, jobs to difficult for one person can be done by a team. Of course, the issue of how the pay is split is another story, but for the most part, teams stick together."

"Alright, I'm in!" Lucy yelled excited. The wizards then did a three-way fist/paw bump to seal the deal.

"Great, and it just so happens that I have the perfect job for us." Zaire then took out a flier with the job they were doing. Lucy took the the paper and read it over, missing the devilish looks on her teammates faces.

"Shirotsume Village, that's not that far away." The reward is what caught Lucy's eyes to spark with money symbols. "Whoa. 200,000 jewels. Just for stealing a book from this Duke Everlue person.

"Piece of cake, right?" Natsu asked, knowing why Zaire had picked it.

"Huh?" Lucy read the last part the job. "Please note. Everlue is a dirty old man who's looking for maids with blonde hair!?" She did not like the sound of that.

"We know a Blondie, don't we Natsu?" Zaire asked in a loud whisper.

"Yup, and I bet we can find her a maid outfit." Natsu answered with a fanged smile.

"You, sneaky little... YOU TRICKED ME!" Lucy shouted at the two before falling to her hands and knees.

"Sorry, Lucy." She looked up to see Natsu, who put his hand on her shoulder. "Zaire's always like this. If she sees a job involving anything humiliating for others, she wants to take it. You're lucky all you have to do is dress up as a maid."

Lucy looked at him. "What does that mean?

"You really don't want to know". Respond Natsu.

 _ **Transport to Shirotsume**_

"Are you enjoying the ride today, Master?" Lucy sarcastically asked the motion sick Natsu. "Anything else I can get for you?"

"Hurl, Bag, Please." Natsu muttered out.

"Lucy, don't be so mean on him." Zaire said. "I'm the one who picked the job. You should be mad at me maybe I should tell Mira how you are treating Natsu."

"Oh no, that's not why I'm doing this please don't tell Mira!." Lucy said panicked. "Hey, Zaire, can I ask a question?" Receiving a nod, she pressed on. "You and Natsu are already a powerful team considering that you are a cat, so why'd you want me to join you?"

"Cause you're a nice person annoying but nice and I enjoy making fun of you, that's why." Zaire answered honestly.

"You're just so weird." Natsu groaned out before passing out.

"Well, I'm pumped for my first real job. I just know I'm going to rock it!" Lucy said in excitement.

"Weren't you upset about this whole thing?" Zaire asked, taking a break from looking at Natsu pass out.

"Hey, if this guy like pretty girls like me, then I'm a sooo going to get this job done." Lucy said.

"Well, all you humans look the same to me." Zaire just annoys and burst Lucy's bubble.

"Alright, onto the pay scale. I'm doing all the hard work, so I think it should be 80-10-10." Lucy explained.

"You want ten percent; wow you don't have that much expectation on yourself after all ha?" Zaire asked, causing Lucy to snap that at her for the comment and that she was the 80.

 _ **Shirotsume Town**_

The group arrived at the small town and began walking towards their clients house. Natsu was still feeling the effects of the carriage ride and was sluggish walking.

"Let's find some place to eat, I'm hungry." He said weakly.

"Why not just eat your own fire?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, great idea." Natsu replied. "Hey, I know. Why don't you eat Plue or your cow while you're at it?" Lucy freaked out in horror at the idea, causing Zaire to laugh at her.

"See, Lucy it's like this." Zaire explained. "Dragon Slayers can only eat their respective elements, whether is natural, artificial, or magical, but they can't eat anything they produce themselves I read in a old book."

"That's lame."

"Sweet, let's get a bit to eat." Natsu said pointing at the restaurant in front of him.

"No thanks." Lucy said as she walked away. "I've got something to do."

"What's with her?" Natsu asked Zaire. "The three of us should be eating as a team she truly is weird."

"Come on, Natsu." Zaire grabbed his scarf and led him into the restaurant. "We'll just order stuff for her."

Once in the restaurant, the group orders a lot of meat for Natsu, apple salads for Zaire. "So, we just leave the fatty stuff for Lucy." Zaire said as she stuffed her face with two giant apples.

"Since, that's the part she likes the most, it seems." Zaire agreed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Said girl voice called out, causing Natsu and Zaire to look up. They are mouths dropped open to see Lucy in a maids outfit. "Come on, be honest. How good do I look in this?"

"Lucy." Zaire said dropping her apple. "We were never going to have you dress as a maid. We're going to storm in that mansion and take that pervert down!"

"Are you crazy!?" Lucy asked. "Who knows what kind of security this guy has?! Better to do this discretely, Zaire." The cat slumped her head in disappointment. For the rest of the meal, she sat in silence.

 _ **Melon Household**_

The three wizards arrived at the house and were led to an open room with a small table in the center.

"My name is Kaby Melon. It's a pleasure." The client introduced himself as his wife stood behind him.

"Melon!" Natsu said in excitement.

"Natsu, that's so rude." Lucy told her friends.

"Don't worry I get that a lot." Kaby said after a small chuckle. "Now, about the job. It's simple: Duke Everlue has a book called Daybreak in his possession. I want you to burn it for me."

"No problem. I'll burn the whole house down, if you want." Natsu said raising his finger and igniting it to prove his point.

"No way am I going to jail for arson you damn pyromaniac." Lucy told him before turning to Kaby. "May I ask why?"

"For 200,000 jewels, who cares about the reasons?" Zaire said before drinking from her glass of water she asked for.

"The reward has been raised to two million." Zaire did an immediate spit take as the other two were shocked. After a collective gasp, they stared stunned at their client. "Didn't you know that?"

"Two million?" Natsu asked aloud. "Split 3 ways!? Wow! I suck at math since Mira and Her are always is the one managing the money, but that's a lot!"

"Oh, I know." Zaire chimed in. "You and I get a million each, and Lucy gets all the rest."

"But that means I get nothing!" Lucy screamed, ruining their dream. She calmed down before turning to Kaby again. "Why'd you raise the reward money?"

"Because that book must be ash in the air and must cease of exist."

Lucy felt the heat in the room increase as she turned to Natsu, who was a blaze.

"Alright. Let's go, you two. We gotta a book to burn." He ran out of the house dragging Lucy behind him as Zaire flew after them.

 **Duke Everlue's Mansion**

The group arrived at the dukes address and were taken back at the size of it. It was a massive three story building with solid stone wall surrounding it. The only way in was through a metal gate.

"Excuse me!" Lucy cried out to the inside. "I heard you had a maid position opening. Hello!" She looked over her shoulder to see Zaire holding Natsu back from breaking down the gate.

Before he could break free of Zaire's grip, a giant, gorilla like maid burst out of the ground and landed in front of Lucy. Not long after that, another figure burst out of the ground and this one was the Duke himself. Natsu struggled even harder to break free, while Lucy thought that this Duke looked BETTER on paper.

The Duke looked over Lucy carefully to see if she was good enough to be his maid. Deciding against it, the Duke called her ugly and told her to disappear of his property. Four more maids popped and the group could see why he thought Lucy was ugly. His sense of beauty was, to say the least, like a horror movie. It was, to say the most, disgusting.

Moments after being tossed by the burly maid, Lucy was crying by a tree as Natsu and Zaire looked down, while she comforted herself.

"You just couldn't do it, could you?" Zaire asked in disappointment.

"Leave her alone Zaire." Natsu looked up to her friend. "You saw those 'women'. This Everlue guy would call even someone like Mira ugly." He turned back to Lucy. "It's okay, Lucy. Pervs like him never go after pretty girls and if he ever said anything about Mira I burn him along with his house."

"Alright." Natsu said slamming his fist into his palm. "Looks like it's time for plan TD!"

"Yeah!." Zaire said exited in agreement.

"This big, fat ugly jerk's is going to pay!" Lucy declared. "So, uh, what exactly is plan TD?"

 **"Total Destruction Hahahaha!".** Shouted Zaire laughing creepily.

"You can't do that what is wrong with you two!. Yelled a panicked Lucy at the intentions of her two-team mates.

Unbeknownst to them, a Lacrima sphere observed the whole scene.

Moments later, Natsu was there on the roof, trying to break in through the window. Zaire flew back up with Lucy, letting her fall face first into the roof.

"Thanks, you evil fur ball." Lucy sarcastically said as she stand up then she noticed Natsu melting the glass with his bare hands.

"Dammit Lucy." Natsu said angry and disappointed. "This isn't exactly 'Total Destruction', you know."

"I'm with Natsu." Zaire added. "We should just blow down the doors to smithereens and beaten that weird guy down."

"What part of 'I'm not going to jail' did you guys not get and again what wrong with you people?!" Lucy asked.

"But don't you want revenge on this guy?" Natsu counter questioned.

"Oh, I do." Lucy smirked. "I'm not just going to burn his dumb book, I'm going to use his tooth brush to clean the toilet." Her plan made even Zaire thinks 'That's gross.'

"Wow Lucy that the most evil thing someone can do to get back at the guy that call you Ugly? Asked said Zaire sarcastically focusing in the word **Ugly** as it make Lucy get a little depressing as she remember been called ugly and be throw out the entrance.'

The group entered the mansion through the now melted window, and found themselves in an old storage room or something. As Lucy walked around, Zaire popped out with a skull on her face. This scared Lucy to death while Natsu just grinned at the cat antics.

Finding their way out, the group eventually came to a long hallway filled with doors. They opened all of them, but found no trace of any books. Although they did find some weirdly unique equipment in the dukes bathroom.

"Hey, Zaire. Think you can find a library or something by flying around?" Natsu asked as they snuck along the wall.

"Sorry, Natsu." Zaire said. "I need time to rest carrying Lucy is not an easy feat since she is heavy."Hey I am not heavy you damn cat." yelled Lucy to Zaire

"I think we should take a hostage, force them to tell us where the book is by beating, then up." Natsu proposed.

"We're trying not to be seen or thrown to jail." Lucy shot that idea down. "This whole thing has to be done stealthily, like ninjas."

"Like a ninja..." Natsu said as his mind wondered of to images of himself and Zaire in ninja get up.

"How do you deal with this lunatic but don't tell Mira I said that?!" Lucy asked as sweat dropped of her. Suddenly, the ground in front of them open and the five maids from before jumped out of the hole. The short ones were carrying spears, while the largest one wasn't.

"Let's crush 'them, Ladies!" The large one ordered them. Before they could get close, however, Zaire, still wearing the skull, scared the small ones with a small growl.

"I got this." Natsu said as he conjured a magic seal on the floor below the maids. **"Lightning Shock hand, foot strike!"** A second seal appeared at the same height as the maids and from it, a giant Red lightning hand and foot each caught two maids and sent them into the opposite wall shocking then to paralysis and knocking them out.

The largest maid preformed a belly flop onto Natsu and seemingly crushed him. However, with pure brute strength, Natsu lifted and threw the 'woman' off him and into the air. A magic circle appeared beneath him as he jumped into the air and struck the maid with a red lightning left foot. As the maid crashed to the ground shocked, Natsu then wrapped his scarf around his head.

"We mustn't be seen or discovered." He said, holding his fingers to a point. "Because we are ninjas."

"Ninjas are quiet." Lucy pointed out to them.

Finding their way down the stairs, the four opened a large door and found themselves in a very expansive library.

"Wow." Lucy said impressed. "Who knew that jerk Everlue was such a book worm?"

"Let's start priority seek and destroy book'!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy found a ladder and climbed her way up to the top. She put her finger against a spine and began moving it across the spine. Not finding Daybreak, she let disappointed sigh. "How are we going to find this one book?"

She looked over to see Zaire ripping apples books apart page by page, Natsu shouting about finding a Dragon picture book.

"Look, this one sparkles!" Natsu shouted holding up a gold colored book.

"Will you two get serious and start looking for the book we need!?" Lucy said as she slid down the ladder. "As she reached the floor, her eyes went wide as she stared at the book. "That's the book Daybreak."

"You did it, Natsu." Zaire said as she ripped another apple book apart. "Now spark it up." She ordered. Listening to his friend, Natsu set his fist on fire and prepared to burn the book.

"Wait a second." Lucy grabbed the book out of Natsu's hand. "I didn't realize this was written by Kemu Zaleon?" She asked as she read the author.

"Zalo-what?" Natsu and Zaire asked at the same time.

"Zaleon was an amazing wizard, and an even better writer." Lucy explained before going all fan girl on them. "I'm such a big fan. I thought I'd read all of his work, but this must something he never got published!"

"Who cares, Lucy?" Zaire asked as Natsu reignited his finger. "Paper's is paper, so let's burn it already."

"Don't you two dare?!" Lucy said clutching the book in her arms. "This is his last piece of work, a priceless literary artifact. We can't just burn it!"

"But what about the mission?" Zaire asked with a glare. "Failure is not an option!"

"But I'm such a fan of his!" Lucy said as she backed away from Zaire, only to be meet by Natsu's hands on her shoulders. "Come on, guys. Let us just say we burned it. I promise I won't tell!"

"We're not liars." Natsu told her as he inched closer. Just as he was about to reach her to burn the book, a familiar voice was heard.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Behind them, the ground burst open and a familiar figure jumped out of the ground, Duke Everlue. "So you've come to steal the book named Daybreak, have you?"

"This is because you took way too long." Natsu stated as he stared down Everlue.

"It's not so bad." Zaire smirked as she adjusted her bow. "Now we get to kick this weird perv's butt."

"I knew you lowly wizards were trying to steal something, never would have guessed it was that stupid book." Everlue said.

"Stupid?" Zaire questioned.

'This book must be important if the client is willing to pay so much for its destruction, so why his calling it stupid?" Lucy thought to herself before an idea came into her head. "That's great. So if it's so stupid, can I have it?"

"It's mine!" Everlue yelled. "You can't have it, so get your fat hands off it!"

"Greedy jerk." Zaire and Lucy muttered at the same time.

"Shut your traps, ugliest." Everlue replied as the two girl/cat flinched.

"But I am a cat stupid jerk!. Said Zaire offended that she is in the same category as Lucy.

"Will you just give me that damn book so I get this over with?" Natsu asked letting his hand hold a small fire.

"No way, You Arsonist!" Lucy said clutching the book tight.

"Lucy!" Zaire snapped at her with a serious expression on her face. "This is our job request!"

"Well I'm going to read it first." Lucy demanded as she sat down to read.

"Read it, now really?!" The others asked her at the same time. The fact that Lucy was reading his book threw Everlue into a rage.

"I've had enough. How dare you put your filthy fat hands on my possessions? Now, come forth, Vanish Brothers!" Everlue ordered as he snapped his fingers. Natsu turned his head to see a secret passage with two figures inside be revealed as two bookshelves moved apart.

"You called upon us, boss?" The short one with a large frying pan strapped to his back asked the Duke.

"These punks are really from that Fairy Tail?" The taller one asked. "Talk about a complete boomer."

"That sign means they're from the Southern Wolves, a mercenary guild." Zaire informed Natsu, who cracked his knuckles.

"So, you got weird body guards, huh?" Natsu asked unimpressed.

Lucy's eyes went wide as she read a passage from the book. "Oh, wow."

"Boyoyoyoyo!" Everlue said as he curled his mustache. "The Southern Wolves are always hungry for fresh wizards. Say your prayers, thieves!"

"Hey guys, try and hold them off." Lucy told Natsu as she sat up. "I'm not sure, but I think this book holds some kind of secret." She started to run towards door and closed it behind her.

'A secret? It must have slipped by me somehow. It could be a treasure map or something.' The Duke thought angrily as he sank back into the ground. "I'm going after the girl. Make sure that pink-haired boy doesn't leave here in one piece." Everlue demanded as he vanished.

"It SALMON!". Yelled a angry Natsu

"Yes, sir." said the mercenaries.

"Zaire" Natsu turned to his teammate. "Go help Lucy."

" **Na, just let leave her to that guy he get rid her, we burn the book, then get the money to ourselves and we are free of her Hehehehe.,"** said Zaire laughing creepily evil again.

What wrong with you Zaire!?, "You know I am starting to regret having let Mira help me raise you when she was in her evil and scary Goth days." said Natsu remembering a super scary Goth she-demon in his younger years.

"How could you say something like that about Mira and me?. Asked Zaire in a hurt tone.

"Go Zaire. Said Natsu

"You sure you don't need me here?" Zaire asked disappointed that her plan didn't work.

"Thanks." Natsu answered stretching his arms. "But I'll be fine." Zaire nodded as she fly after Lucy through the same.

 _ **Sewers Under the Mansion**_

Lucy sat on the side of the sewers canals, using her Wind Reader Glasses to scan the book as quickly as possible.

"Unbelievable." She muttered to herself. "I knew this book had some secret, but this is way more than I was expecting!" Before she stands, a hand broke through the steal wall and grabbed her wrists. As her glasses fell off, she looked over to see Everlue's smug grin coming out of the wall.

"Well, well, please do share the info." The Duke said as he held Lucy's arms behind her back. "After all, secrets don't make friends."

"No way." Lucy gritted through her teeth, trying to ignore the pain. "A man like you doesn't deserve to know. You're an enemy of literature!"

"Enemy of literature? My massive collection of books and art only proves I'm cultures greatest friend!" Everlue said as he kept twisting Lucy's arms behind her back.

"But that ugly maid collection of yours proves you don't know squat about beauty!" Lucy said in defiance.

"How dare you mock them, they are the very definition of beauty!" Everlue countered back before pushing Lucy over to get a better look at the book. "What secret does it hold?" He asked with an evil grin. "Let me guess: he buried his fortune and the map's inside? Tell me, or I'll snap your arm like a pencil!" He threatened, only to have Lucy blow him some curses. Everlue gave a wicked grin before forcing Lucy to the ground. "Now's not the time to be sassy. I, myself commissioned this books very creation, therefore, any secrets it holds is rightfully my property!"

"Lucy!" A voice rang out as both captor and captive turned to see Zaire flying over the water before her wings faded.

"A flying cat?" The Duke asked still holding Lucy's arms. "Tell me, what was the point of that?!"

"It's called a distraction." Zaire throw a little piece of debris in the water splashing at then a little.

 **"Explosion Lacrima!"** The Duke turned his head just to have a small ball crash into his face exploding at contact, forcing him to give up his hold on Lucy.

"Zaire!" Lucy called out to her friend as she got to her feet.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here." Zaire said apologizing. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"No, I'm fine." Lucy told her before turning to Everlue who was recuperating from the little lacrima explosion."

"It feels good do that to him." Zaire said floating beside her

Lucy sighed as she pulled out a golden key from her belt and pointing at Everlue. "Looks like the tables have turned. But if you let me keep this book, I think about maybe going easy on you."

"But I'm still tempted to explode your butt!" Zaire added as she takes out a little Lacrima seemly out of nowhere.

"Oh, a **Celestial** wizard and a **cat that likes to blow things up**?" The Duke said unimpressed before glaring at Lucy. "But for reader, you seem a bit poor educated on your phrasing your terms. Turning the tables means that the weaker side his ready to claim victory. But there's now you ugly blonde and that cat think you can beat me! Boyoyoyoyo!"

"I've had it with your voice!" Zaire shouted as she thrown him the Lacrima. **"Exploding Lacrima!"** From beside lucy at Everlue, only to just barely miss him as the weirdo as he sink back into the ground.

"Boyoyoyo! You can't beat my **Diver Magic**!" He bellowed from the walls. Zaire looked around, another little Lacrima in her paw, trying to find the midget of a man.

"So he does that type of earth magic? I had no idea that ugly man was a wizard too." said Zaire

"Can't you control yourself from throwing that exploding things?" Lucy asked the cat. Before she got an answer, Everlue burst from the ground and tried to grab her. Lucy effortlessly dodge as Zaire throw him another one, only to barely miss again. He tried twice more, as did Zaire, but neither were able to hit their target.

Lucy flipped and landed on her feet, side by side to Zaire, and held the book up angrily. "Look, I know the whole story now! It a horrible adventure novel about a trashy little character named Duke Everlue!"

"What?" Zaire stared at the book.

"You are serious?" Zaire added.

"I don't know that I'd call the protagonist 'trashy', but yes." Everlue stated before returning into the ground. "The story is crap, and to think it was written by the great Kemu Zaleon, inexcusable!" He jumped out from the wall. Lucy managed to dodge, but he hit Zaire, sending her to the water.

She would have fallen in; if she had not spotted a hole, the Duke made overhead and flap her wings again, allowing her to reach to the side of the hole in it, leaving her hanging over the water.

"I can't believe your arrogance! You forced him to write it!" Lucy shouted as Everlue continued to drill through the sub-levels.

"Arrogant, moa?" Everlue bellowed from the walls as debris fell into the sewer. "The word doesn't even begin to apply! To tell my story is an honor, no matter the circumstances!"

"Then why'd you have to blackmail him?" Lucy asked.

"Blackmail?" Zaire repeated.

"What's the big deal?" He popped out of the wall, curling his mustache. "He just needed some extra push to take the job."

"Oh, really?" Zaire asked shooting killing stares at him as Everlue began swimming across the ground.

"Any fool would have jumped at the chance to have me as their inspiration, but he had the audacity to say no!" He dove back into the ground, went behind Lucy, and stuck his hand out of the ground. "So I gave him the added inspiration via an ultimatum. Write the novel, or his family would be stripped of their citizenship."

"But, then none of them would be able to join any of the guilds and make a living." Lucy stated the repercussions of such an act.

"You can't just go an do that!" Zaire shouted producing yet again a little lacrima.

"I can do whatever I please!" He declared as from beneath Lucy and Zaire to their shock. Everlue jumped out of the ground and into the air. "I got him to write it, didn't I?"

Lucy shot silent daggers at the man.

"But I didn't like his attitude. So I put him in one of my personal dungeons cells. Boyoyoyo!" The Duke laughed at the memories while Zaire had begun to thrown lacrimas at him. "He then rambled on and on about how he would never give into threats, BUT IN THE END I GOT WHAT I WANTED!" He shouted as he rolled himself into a ball and bounced around the chamber.

"You did something like that just to boost your self image?!" said Zaire

"You don't know the half of it,!" Lucy stated as at she began to run to him. "He was in kept in solitary confinement for three years!" She turned her head to look at the bouncing creep. "Don't you know how hard that was for him?!"

"Three years?" Zaire asked as she flew toward her fellow female wizard.

The ground before them burst open and Everlue stood ready to attack. Lucy, however, managed to dodge the hit in time. "Maybe it took that long for him to appreciate me?" Everlue asked before letting out a creepy laugh.

"More like he hated that he had spread your lies!" Lucy shouted. "But he swallowed his pride to protect his family, even if it meant going against everything he stood for as an author."

"Lucy, how do you know all this?" Zaire asked.

Lucy held the book in front of her so that even Everlue could see it too. "It's all in here."

"Impossible!" Everlue shouted. "I've read that book front to back, and Kemu Zaleon isn't in it."

"That's because you read it normally." Lucy explained. "But what you obviously don't know is that before he was an author, Kemu Zaleon was a wizard."

"Wait, did he..." Zaire started.

"Don't tell me..." Everlue gritted through his teeth.

"Once he finished this book, he gathered all his remaining strength, and cast a spell on it." Lucy explained to the others.

"That bastard." Everlue said, steaming. "He used a spell to turn a book about a great man like me into a piece of crap?! Unforgivable!" He used his **Diver Magic** and again dove into the ground to strike the girls.

"Oh, get off you high-horse!" Zaire shouted as she and Lucy dodged the attacks the Duke tried.

"Its true he wrote about all the horrible things you did to him!" Lucy added as they landed behind the enraged Duke. "But that's only a fraction of the book. The truth is that it's real secret has absolutely nothing to do with you!"

"Okay, now I'm curious." Zaire said staring at the book.

"What are you babbling about?" Everlue questioned.

"I won't give this book back to you, Duke Everlue." Lucy said as she put at the book behind her back before pulling out a golden key. "Because it was never meant for you in the first place! **Open, Gate of the Giant Crab - Cancer!"** A seal appeared on the ground and from it, the spirit rose.

"Giant crab how lame Natsu will be so sad when he knows!" Zaire shouted disappointed.

"Zaire, be quiet." Lucy said sternly.

"So, Lucy..." Cancer spoke, pointing at Zaire. "You want me to do your hair, or her Fur, baby?"

"What's wrong with my Fur?" Zaire asked scared.

"We don't need styling." Lucy said annoyed. "We need help." She then pointed to Everlue. "Take out baldy over there!"

"You got it, baby." Cancer replied as he dropped into fighting stance.

'What is that books real secret? Did that hack write down all of my illegal business deals?' Everlue thought to himself while shaking in fear. 'I can't have that. If the council actually knew how I made all my money, it be the end of me.' Everlue quickly reached into his jacket and pulled out his own gold key. **"Open, Gate of the Maiden - Virgo!"**

"That's your Magic, Lucy!" Zaire shouted.

The giant maid, Virgo, burst out of the seal. "Did I hear my master summon me?"

"Hold up! She's a spirit?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"I knew something was off!" Zaire shouted, pointing at the spirit. "Even if you all look the same to me "No real human could be that big and that ugly at the same time!"

However, all three of them noticed something above the spirit and gasped in shock. Natsu was clutching onto Virgo's dress, with a confused look on his face.

"What is going on here?" Everlue demanded.

"Natsu?" Lucy and Zaire asked.

"What the hell are you doing up there?!" Lucy shouted.

"Well, she started moving, so I grab onto her. One minute, I'm about to knock her out again, then the next I'm in the sewer." Natsu shouted, answering as best he could since he was also confused.

"Wait, so that means you traveled through the gate with her?" Lucy asked before freaking out. "BUT THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

"Virgo, clean up this trash." Everlue ordered.

"As you wish, master." Virgo replied as Natsu jumped of her, turned, and stared at the spirit.

"Eat this. **Fire Dragon Roar!"** He unleashed a torrent of orange flames that pushed Virgo back.

"Impossible!" Everlue shouted in disbelief. Lucy seized the moment and swung her whip.

"You disgusting little mole-man!" She shouted as her whip wrapped around Everlue's body. "Can't dig out this problem, can you? You make me sick!"

"Head up!" Everlue glanced over to see Zaire throwing an another mini explosive Lacrima, launching him over Lucy and into Cancer, who attacked with his scissors. "You're just another greedy villain." She stated as Everlue landed unconscious.

"Alright, I'm done. Does this look good or what, baby?" Cancer asked as Zaire looked at Everlue's now baldhead an clean nose.

"Wait is that the giant crab how disappointing that his." Said a dejected Natsu

"See I told you so Lucy that Natsu would not like the crab when he see it." Said Zaire with a smug smile

"Shut it fur ball." Responded Lucy back as they hear Natsu

"Nice work you guys." Natsu said standing on the steaming body of Virgo. "Baby?" The group then noticed the ground was shaking and the walls were coming apart. The group started running until they found a hole to climb out of, as the entrance was one of the first things to go.

Natsu had a grin on his as they watched the mansion collapse before them. "I like it, Lucy. Out with bang. You are definitely going to fit in at Fairy Tail."

"But aren't we supposed to not destroy things?" Lucy asked depressed of her reputation of being destructive as others in Fairy Tail.

"Well, Everlue dug all those holes so technically, he destroyed his mansion, not us but in any case we can place the blame on you." Zaire stated.

"You just can't place the blame on me for all this right." Lucy said in fear.

The tree wizards turned around and headed for their client's household, unaware that Virgo, whilst hold Everlue's unconscious body, was upright, and watching them.

 _ **Melon Household**_

"When I read Daybreak, I didn't think it was written by Kemu Zaleon. There's no way he would have written something that bad." Lucy explained as the group reached the house where Kaby and his wife lived.

"So, that's how figured out there was a spell on it?" Natsu asked as they entered the house. Lucy nodded as Kaby and his wife turned to them at the door.

"You're back. Did you...?" Kaby asked in a hopeful tone.

"Not exactly." Zaire muttered as Lucy handed over the book to Kaby.

"I requested this book to be burned." He said taking the book. "Why are you handing it over to me, unscathed?"

"If you really want it burned, I'd rather you do it yourself." Lucy stated as her teammates watched.

"I most certainly will." Kaby said shaking for an unknown reason. "I never want to see this trash again."

"I get why you feel that way. "You want to protect your father's legacy, because you're really Zaleon's son, aren't you?" Lucy asked shocking her teammates.

"That's correct." Kaby answered nodding his head.

"Have you read it yourself?"Natsu asked.

"No, not even the first letter." Kaby answered. "I couldn't bring myself to do it. My father told me it was garbage."

"So you were just going to burn it?" Natsu asked a bit angry.

"I was." Kaby told him. Natsu's eyes went wide and instantly, he grabbed Kaby by his shirt collar as is Red lightning crackles around his body.

"You weren't even going to look at it!?" Natsu asked as Zaire tried to pull him away. "It's the last thing you have of your dad, right? Some of us would kill for that kind of memory and opportunity!" Zaire finally managed to pry the two apart as Lucy stepped between them.

"That's enough, Natsu!" Lucy said. "Let Kaby explain himself!"

"You don't order me around Lucy only two women had that right an neither are here!". Said Natsu to Lucy as she flinch at his tone never seen him that angry before as his body continue to be cover in lightning.

"Natsu calm down there is no need to aggressive here okay". Said Zaire to Natsu as he calm down. "Sorry Lucy is not my intention get that angry is that he had the opportunity of read something about his dad while other can only dream about".

"Is okay Natsu sorry for yelling at you". Said Lucy to him in an apologetic tone.

Kaby stood there in silence before he explained everything that happened all those years ago. His father's return after being gone for three years and then cutting his writing arm off, attempting suicide, and the final conversation the two of them had before he passed.

"As the years past, all the anger and betrayal I felt slowly turned into, a sense of remorse to my father because I was never able to apologize to him." Kaby explained to Natsu's back, as he had turned around in anger. "So I decided to make amends by burning this book. It's caused so much trouble for my family; I know he would agree with this." He then lit a match and moved it to the book.

"No, you're wrong." Lucy stated, causing everyone to turn to her. The match was quickly extinguished and the book began to glow.

"What the?" Kaby asked as he covered his eyes from the bright light.

"A wizard by the name of Kemu Zaleon... no, I should say Zekua Melon, cast a spell, on this book." Lucy explained.

"What?" Kaby questioned as he stared at the floating book. The letters in the title began to rearrange themselves until a new title was created.

"Dear Kaby?" Zaire asked as she looked at the book.

"That's right. He wrote a three-year letter to his beloved son. He cast a spell on it so no one but you could be able to read it." Lucy said as the book rose higher and letters shot out and began to rearrange themselves; all present were amazed as the words circled around them.

"Wow." Natsu let out.

"This is amazing." Zaire said.

"Pretty!" Natsu added.

"The true reason he stopped writing was because he finished his masterpiece, a letter containing everything he ever wanted to tell his beloved son." Lucy stated as the last of the letters were put into place. "This truly is his greatest work."

As the glow died and the book floated into Kaby's hands, he thought back to the last thing his father said to him.

 _"I thought about you the entire time."_

"I... never really... understood him." Kaby cried as he began flipping through the pages. "Thank you all. I won't let any harm come to this book."

"Looks like we won't be getting that reward." Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Huh?" Lucy asked.

"Think about it." Zaire chimed in. "We were suppose to burn the book. We didn't do that."

"Come you guys." Lucy said as the two began to walk to the door. "He wants to give us something, so let him. It's not our fault he decided to keep the Book. "

"Lucy, stop being so greedy you are like the duke ha." Zaire said.

"I need the cash, feline!" Lucy shouted to the cat.

"Thanks, but it will not be right if we did that." Zaire told them as she and Natsu reached the door.

"I think it's time we all went home." Nastu said before turning his head. "You too, Mr. Melon. Go on home." The group then left the house, leaving the couple shocked.

 _ **Makeshift Camp at Night**_

"I can't believe we didn't take that reward." Lucy said dejected at her financial status. "Who in their right mind would turn down two million jewel?"

"If we took it, it wouldn't have looked good." Zaire said waving her paw at Lucy.

"You got to think about Fairy Tail's reputation." Natsu added before digging in to the meat cooking by the fire.

"I still can't believe it." Lucy said thinking back on the couple. "They were just renting the house so people would think they were rich. By the way Natsu, how did you know that house wasn't even theirs?"

"Hum? Oh, easy." Natsu stated taking a break from his skewered meat. "They smelled like some other house. Pretty obvious."

"Sure, maybe to an wild animal like you." Lucy said disappointed. "Not me. I'm still thinking about that amazing book."

"I had a feeling." Natsu said, looking at Lucy with a sinister smile. "All those papers on your desk, you're writing a novel, aren't you?"

"Guess that would explain how you know everything about books." Zaire added.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Lucy screamed as her face turned a bright red. "I'm a terrible writer! It would be so embarrassing if anyone read my stuff!"

"Relax." Zaire said. "No one's going to read it."

"I don't think that's comforting her, Zaire." Natsu said before yawning. "Well, we should probably get to sleep soon. We'll be back in Magnolia tomorrow." The others nodded as they waited for the food to finish cooking.

 _ **Magnolia**_

"Finally, we're home." Lucy exclaimed as they passed the town gates. "I don't think I've ever walked that far in my life before."

"You got to be kidding me." They turned around to come face to face with Gray, in his underpants. "I got back from a job the same time as the Flame-Breath jerk?!"

"Watch it, Pervert Ice Stripper!" Natsu countered his rivals insult.

"What are you-" Gray looked down and noticed his lack of clothing. "Crap, why does this keep happening to me?!" He asked no one.

"Maybe you should glue your clothes to your skin." Zaire said jokingly.

"Ha-ha. Laugh it up now. You won't be in a couple of days." Gray retorted now dressed.

"What do you mean?" Zaire asked serious this time.

"Erza's is due back any day now." Gray answered, causing Zaire to sweat profusely and to gulp.

"The Erza?" Lucy asked unafraid. "The most powerful woman wizard in all of Fairy Tail? That Erza?" All three wizards and Zaire nodded. "You know, I've never seen her in Sorcerer Weekly. What's she like?"

"Wild Beast?" Gray asked.

"Hey respect her Pervert'. Said Natsu

"She is a warrior Goddess." Natsu gave his own opinion.

"Only To you."Said Gray

"An evil monster." Gray then added.

"More like a full on demon!" Zaire said.

"I Told you that stop talking bad about Erza or I will Destroy you." Said a angry Natsu

"Ok yeesh man chill out." Said Gray before he add

"I think we can all agree that she's scary." Gray said. "I got to get home!" Yelled Natsu. He took off with Zaire heading towards their house.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked.

"Erza's kind of a stickler for the rules." Gray explained. "The last time she found Natsu's home a mess..."

"What?" Lucy asked but Gray refused to finish, scaring Lucy even more.

"Natsu your mating mark is glowing so that also mean Mira know that she is already close right?.Asked Zaire in route to their house.

"Yeah she is already getting to the town but where are not going to say anything to them so that she takes them by surprise and hopefully beat up the ice pervert". Said Natsu with a maniacal smile.

"But I am happy that I get to see her again". Said Natsu

Unbeknownst to them Except Natsu Zaire and Mira, from the east side of town, a massive decorated horn entered the town. Carrying it with one hand was a Beautiful scarlet haired, armor-clad woman with a serious look on her face, entered the town, and was heading for the Fairy Tail guildhall.

 **Well I finally finish this one since it was difficult to me to write this much but I wanted to finish this arc in one chapter. This is my Longest chapter yet if you are confuse about the Mating Mark they are Natsu magic circle but with a Dragon head in fire in the Left and Right side of the neck of Mira And Erza respectively the girls mark in Natsu are their respective magic circle in Mira case is purple and had her demon wings in the center in Erza Case is her magic circle red and 2 sword in a X positions also in each side of his Neck but since he had his scarf they are hidden. I Added the lacrimas as a little experiment.**

 **Like always review and tell me what you think sorry for my grammatical and punctuation errors I will try to be better on oncoming chapters.**

 **See Ya**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9 Out.**


	5. The Lightning-Flame Dragon King Ch:5

**The Lighting-Flame Dragon King Ch:5**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it. Just my Oc and Spells**

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait but I have to wait for my friend to come back from Vacation since my computer is not working, Also continue to read the Manga things are getting even better Now Erza had to fight The Desert King because the Dragon Slayers motion sickness weakness. Also I had posted a Crossover of Fairy Tail and HS DxD if readers what to check out. Thanks and review it will help me know that is worth keep writing this FF more as well as the new one that I mentioned before.**

 **This Natsu will be Strong as Laxus when Laxus is at full power and That is without Natsu using his full power. Since Laxus doesn't Know of Natsu Lightning Dragon Slayers powers he only think that Natsu only Control The Red Lightning and he cannot eat the Red Lightning since is unique and was bestowed to Natsu by Igneel but what he doesn't Know is that Like him Natsu has Lightning Dragon Slayers powers only Natsu are stronger than laxus Natsu can defeat him whit a little struggle without activating his secret powers since like Laxus nobody know of Natsu Lacrima infusion since to the only persons that know are Erza, Mira and Zaire and He still will be goofy self and do things like in canon since Natsu is not the type of person that treat the others bad because he is more powerful and stronger than then won't be dense since he is already in a relationship with Mira and Erza they will be rather possessive and jealous of Natsu.**

 **On with the Chapter.**

 _ **Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

"Mira, can we get three beers please?" A guild member called out to the barmaid.

"Be right there with you." Mirajane replied with a tray of beer mugs in her hand.

"So, Mira, when are you and I going to go on a date Mira?" Wakaba asked, blowing heart shaped smoke from his pipe.

"Wakaba, how many times does she have to say no?" Laki asked from across table.

"Wakaba, there's one problem." Mira said as she snapped her fingers. A magic seal appeared in front of her face. With a poof of smoke, Mira changed her appearance. "You already have a wife and I had a Mate."

"Why do you keep doing and saying that!? It's not right!" Wakaba shouted as he jumped out of his seat, causing Laki to laugh before she got up herself.

"Am I ever going to be able to drink here in peace?" A nearby Cana asked before bringing her mug to her lips.

"Maybe if you didn't drink here every day." Macao commented.

At the bar top, Natsu was leaning onto the counter while Zaire sat on it eating an apple on it. "Looks like we need to find another job." Natsu groaned.

"Yeah!" Zaire agreed. "We're down to our last bit of food money."

"Zaire, is all you can think about food?" Lucy asked as she walked up to them.

"If we had taken that 2 million jewel reward, all three of us would be sitting pretty." Lucy added, still annoyed at the fact. "And I can't let myself forget that rent is due next week. Looks like I need to find work too." She walked over to the request board before scanning it for a job she wanted.

"Finding a magic bracelet, removing a spell on some cursed cane, reading a love horoscope, taking down a volcano demon." She read off jobs that had nothing in common, except a reward and that they were on the job board. "I had no idea that wizarding jobs were so varied."

"Just let me know if you find one you're interested in taking on." Mirajane told her as she walked up to the board. "The Master's away at a conference, so I guess I'm temporary the one to mark the jobs."

"What kind of conference?" Lucy asked.

"One for guild masters. Every once in a while, they all gather together to talk about the state of things. It's kind of like the council, but not..." Mira explained before turning to a rather round member of the guild. "Oh, Reedus, could I borrow a **Light Pen**?"

"Oui." The now dubbed Reedus reached into his pocket and handed her the device.

"The council, Era, is the most powerful organization in the magical world. It's only one step below the actual government." Mira explained while drawing a diagram at the same time. "It has ten members, and it's their job to uphold every magical rule and regulation, and if a wizard breaks magical law, they would be tried by the council." Lucy listened to Mira with baited breath. "Then there's the different Guild Master Leagues, which are local groups who work together. Then the individual master. It's their job to pass on the decrees of the council and communicate with other guild masters. It's a pretty stressful job."

"Wow, who would have thought that all the guilds were interconnected like that?" Lucy said as she stared at the diagram.

"Its important that we cooperate with each other." Mirajane told her. "If we didn't, the whole guild system would collapse."

Lucy felt a small scary flame appear next to her and a scary voice ring in her ears **. "AND THEN THE GUYS IN BLACK WOULD SHOW UP!"** Before Lucy could turn around, she felt something grab her ankle, causing her to scream.

"Haha! Man that was almost too easy! Nice work, Zaire!" Natsu laughed as Zaire had a lucy in her paw appeared on the bar wall like a chameleon, from it Zaire emerged.

"You two trying to scare me to death?" Lucy asked holding her pounding heart.

"Maybe I am trying I don't know about Natsu". Said Zaire like it was nothing as lucy look her in a little panic.

"But seriously those people Natsu is talking really do exist." Mira said as she walked over to Lucy. Mirajane continue writing with the **Light Pen** and began to draw something separate from the main diagram before turning to the blonde-haired person. "There the dark guilds. The bad apples of the bunch and most are involved in magical crimes."

"That's a scary thought." Lucy stated as Mira handed the pen back to Reedus.

"You don't have to worry about them, Lucy." Mirajane said trying to calm the new member. "The only time you have to worry about them is on higher level missions."

"Lucy, quit acting so scared and pick us a job already." Natsu casually said as he walked up beside the girls.

"And why would I want to do that?" She asked angrily.

"We're a team, aren't we?" Zaire asked.

"No, you and Natsu are a team." Lucy said crossing her arms. "As far as I'm concerned, I was just a temporary member. Besides, the only reason you guys wanted me on that job was because you needed a blonde, not because of my skills or anything."

"Don't be ridiculous." Natsu told her. "That's not the only reason we chose you. We picked you because you're so nice." Lucy just stared at him in disbelief.

"You don't have to force yourself to team up with those losers." Gray called out to her. "Plenty of wizards work here. A strong wizard like you, you'll be drowning in offers to join up with others."

"Gray, your clothes." Cana pointed out while drinking a beer barrel, causing Gray to freak out.

"Jerk." Natsu added, causing Gray to jump out of his and slam his face into Natsu's,"Did you just called me jerk Dragon Boy, sparking another round of insults between the two.

"Why don't you join a team of love with me, Lucy?" Loki asked as he walked over to Lucy, ignoring the disbelief glare of Lucy was giving him. "Maybe tonight, just the two of us?"

"Wait, what?" Lucy asked confused and scared.

"You're just so stunningly gorgeous." He complimented, adjusting his sunglasses. "I have to keep my shades on while I'm looking at you, or else I'll go blind from your beauty." He was looking through his glasses with adoration and lust, but Lucy wasn't buying it.

"Girls really fall for this crap?" Lucy said bluntly.

"Loki." The man turned slowly before facing Zaire, bouncing a small **Explosive Lacrima** in her paw. "What have I said about molesting with the new girls?"

"C-calm down, Z-Zaire. I was just making her feel..." His voice disappears as his ears pick up. He looked down to Lucy's belt and noticed the keys hanging from their loop. His eyes went wide and he jumped back a bit. "You're not a **Celestial Wizard** , are you?" He asks in fear.

"Yes, she is." Zaire answered for Lucy .

"Yeah, she's got cows and crabs and stuff." Zaire added with another apple in her mouth.

"Ahh!" Loki shouted, before turning on his heels. "Cruel fate! Why must you toy with me! I'm sorry but you and I can't be together my dear!" He called out as he ran out of the guild.

"It was never a us together." Lucy yelled to then ask.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked blinking.

"Loki has a bad history with **Celestial Wizards.** " Mirajane told Lucy.

Mira then move Lucy from the collision course of Natsu courtesy of gray throwing him

"Thanks, Mira." Lucy said before turning to Natsu, who was on the ground. "Would you two just knock it off already?" Unfortunately, they wouldn't knock it off. After getting off the ground, Natsu went right back to insulting Gray. Amazingly, everyone in the guild just started laughing as if it was a bucket of something naturally.

"Natsu starter it am just following through. Said gray.

'"And how exactly I started flashing perv?''. Said Natsu starting another insult round with gray

"We've got trouble!" Everyone looked to the door to see Loki panting and covered in sweat. "Erza, she's is on her way here!" The instant he said those dreaded words, the entire guildhall broke out in a panic. Even Natsu and Gray stopped their fight one in Happiness and the other in fear.

"Wow." Lucy was in disbelief that the once lively guild was now a house of horror faces. "Just say her name and the whole place freaks."

"Well she is the strongest female wizard we have. That's a more of a bit intimidating." Mirajane told Lucy.

The noise died as the sound of heavy footsteps caught people's attention. So, a large shadow was seen through the door way Loki left open.

"That's definitely going to be her." Laki muttered from beside wakaba.

"Those sound like her footsteps." Wakaba said quietly.

"Even air has gone completely still." Macao said.

"What from this kind of reaction you think she is, some kind of demon or something?" Lucy asked scared.

"Na, that just how people think of her but she is really nice." Said Natsu.

 **(Only to you and Mira)** Was everyone thinking in their minds

Everyone watched in fear as the shadow grew closer and closer to the door. Soon, Lucy could make out the figure; a armor clad red head carrying a large horn, decorated in jewels and other trinkets, over her head. Once inside, the woman, who Lucy guessed was Erza, placed the horn on the ground, the sound of it slamming echoed throughout the building.

"I have returned." The woman declared. "Where is master Makarov?"

"Wow, she's pretty." Lucy said blushing.

"Welcome back Erza. The master's at a conference, but he should be back by tomorrow." Mirajane told the woman.

"I see." The now dubbed Erza responded.

"So, uh, Erza, what is that huge thing?" One brave wizard asked.

"This? It's the horn of a monster I defeated. The locals were so grateful; they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir." She responded before giving a curious look. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"No, not at all!" He replied in fear.

"I bet she's heard about Mt. Hakobe." Cana whispered to Macao, who began sweating profusely.

"You think so oh men I and a goner." Said Macao to then add

"...I'm doomed."

"She's nothing like I imagined." Lucy stared at the sight of the now quiet guild.

"Wait for it." Zaire told her.

"Now then, listen up!" Erza shouted as her eyes narrowed looking around the room. "While I was on the road I've heard you've been causing trouble again. Even if the master forgives you, I won't."

'Here it comes.' Many thought as Erza turned to Cana, who was drinking out of a barrel like normal.

"Cana." The brunette froze as soon as she heard Erza's voice. "You need to start controlling your drinking! Vijeeter. Take the dancing outside! Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit right, now!"

"Nab." She began, causing him to nervously look over his shoulder for the request board. "I had a feeling I'd find you stalling at the request board. Just pick a damn job!"

She then let out a long sigh before rubbing her temple. "Everyone of guys give me so much trouble, I've almost given up completely."

"She's really tearing into everyone, isn't she?" Lucy whispered to Mirajane. "Is she like a disciplinary enforcer?"

"That Erza for you." Zaire told her.

Erza looked at Macao who had gotten off still I don't even know where to begin with you. "Mira, are Natsu and Gray here?"

"Yeah." Mira answered happily pointing to the two who now had their arms slung around each other with Natsu trying to remove a fear froze gray from him that look at Natsu with a look pleading that he do not do it if because he is finish.

"H-hey, Erza." Gray nervously said. "We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do."

"Hey Dear how was your mission I have missed you" Natsu added.

"Why is Natsu talking like that to Erza?" Lucy asked.

"That went good Natsu I also missed you. I'm quite pleased to see the two getting along.

"I wouldn't go as far as saying we're getting along." Gray nervously told her.

"Let me go dirty striper."

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Lucy was now officially confused at Natsu behavior.

"They're scared and in Natsu case happy to her." Mirajane explained. "A few years ago, Natsu challenged Erza to a fight but accidentally touch her in places he should have not but she enjoy and she beat him up pretty bad."

"No way, that Natsu!" Lucy could not believe that someone had beaten Natsu in a fight for such actions.

"Yeah but that is in the past know they are together with me and we are pretty happy." Said a happy Mira to Lucy.

"After that, she found Gray walking around naked, so she beat him up too." Macao added.

"Then, she also found Natsu going through her romance smut novels for reference, and taught him a hot lesson." Mira told Lucy.

"What kind of lesson did she taught to Natsu." asked Lucy dreading the answer.

"Well that is a private secret between Natsu, Erza, and Me." Said Mira blushing to the stunned blonde who was trying to process what she was been told

"And let's not forget when she beat up Loki for hitting on her." Cana stated with a smirk. "He deserved it though."

"Not surprising." Lucy was not that shocked at Loki's outcome.

"Yeah but also Natsu beat him up when he return from a job and was informed by a guild mate of Loki actions''.

"Natsu, Gray. I need you three to do me a favor." Ezra spoke, snapping then out of their huddle. "While traveling, I overheard something rather troubling. Usually, I would consult with the master, but I regard this matter as urgent. You two are the strongest wizards here. I need your help. You'll come with me, right?"

The whole guild was muttering to each other in disbelief. Never before had Erza asked for help on anything, let alone from other people apart of Natsu.

"We'll meet at the train station, tomorrow morning." Erza told them, not waiting for an answer. The two asked were looking into each other's eyes, trying to comprehend what just happened.

'Me, Natsu?' Gray thought to himself.

'On the same team?' Natsu was having the same thought as Gray.

'Something big is going on.' Natsu was having his own thoughts on the matter

"Wait Erza you know I would help you with anything but we don't need the ice pervert." Said Natsu as he walk to Erza and give her a Hug and Kiss leaving Lucy even more stunned until she remember Natsu words Mira is not the only one.

"So that mean that Natsu wives are Erza and Mira!? Asked yelled Lucy as the guild act like nothing.

"Yeah they have been together a long time ago that the guild stopped caring about anymore oh and that Natsu don't heard you but he call then his mates."Said Cana from beside Lucy

"How can be that two of the most beautiful women in fiore are with the same guy? Asked Lucy

"No one ask since is their private life but Natsu must be pretty good to be with two women's like Mira and Erza." Answer Cana with a sly smirk.

"Yeah he is but that is none of your business." Said Mira to then add

"Erza, Natsu, Gray working together? I never saw that one coming." Lucy looked over at Mirajane, who was thinking out loud. "This might be the strongest team in Fairy Tail."

 _ **The Next Day**_

 _ **Magnolia Station**_

"Agh!" Natsu groaned in anger. " I hate this! Why does that My Erza need your help?"

"How should I know?" Gray replied just as angry. "Besides, even if she does need our 'help', I'm more than sufficient."

"Fine, then why don't you stay here by yourself and put some clothes?" Natsu asked back. "I don't want you to go. In a Bench Lucy with Plue in her lap, and Zaire were sitting on before turning to Lucy. "So, what made you want to tag along anyway, Lucy?"

"Mirajane asked me to." Lucy begrudgingly answered.

 _"Natsu and Gray are going to be at each other's throats when Erza's not looking.. Think you can tag along as a mediator?" Said Mira to lucy_

"You're not doing a very good job, Zaire said apple in mouth commented.

"That's because they're hopeless." Chimed Lucy. "They've never gotten along since, well, the time i had know then."

"Sorry I'm late." Erza's voice called out to them, making Gray and Natsu stop fighting. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No, not-." Lucy gawked at the massive amount of luggage Erza was pulling, singlehandedly, on a cart. "That's, TOO MUCH LUGGAGE!"

"Time to go, good buddy." Gray, in false happiness, told Natsu.

"Stay away from me jerk." said Natsu to gray

"Erza you know that I wait all day if is for you." Said Natsu

"I know that Natsu you are so considerate." Replied Erza kissing Natsu cheek

"Hrmm?" Erza looked over at Lucy. "Zaire, who is this? I think I saw her in the guild yesterday."

"This is Lucy." Zaire told the red head. "She just joined the guild. She is actually a annoying wizard. Mira asked her to tag along so she could learn some things. T-That is not a problem, right? Cause if it is, we can always send her back to the guild."

"No need, the more the merrier." Erza turned her head to Lucy. "I'm Erza. Wait, you're the girl I heard about." She gave a quick glance over her shoulder to Natsu and Gray. "I was told you defeated a mercenary gorilla. Very promising."

"Well, actually-" Lucy started, but Zaire quickly covered her mouth.

"Yep. That's her. Right Lucy?" Zaire asked giving a look that said 'if you want to stick with us or I say to Erza about what Natsu did to you, just say yes when she asks you a question'.

"Hey Erza, I don't know what this task is, but I'll go with you. Under one condition." Natsu bravely told the red-head.

"Shut up, man." Gray mumbled to his rival.

"Tell me." Erza said.

"Okay. I want to fight you when we get back to Fairy Tail."

Lucy and Gary gasped at Natsu's statement.

"The hells the matter with you? You got a death wish or something?" Gray asked, worried not about Natsu, but about how his death would look to the public.

" I want to test myself with you." Said Natsu

Erza's face grew a soft smile as she leaned forward. "Yes, I can tell you are even more powerful from our younger days. But sorry I won't accept your challenge, don't you remember what happen in our last fight." said Erza with her face of the color of her hair.

"But that not was my fault that you Re-Quip into your seduction armor when we were alone in the forest having our fight.'' Said Natsu blushing as well as the other look at them with disbelief and shock with that they enter the train.

 _ **(20 Minutes Later in the train)**_

"Natsu, you really are pathetic." Gray mumbled as he looked over to the prone, motion sick, Natsu. "One minute, you're picking a fight, the next, you're like this. Honestly, I feel bad for Erza and Mira."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Natsu asked irked.

"He'll be fine. Natsu, come here and sit with me." Erza ordered as a nervous Lucy changed places with Natsu. "Now just relax." With a little sleep magic kiss and a powerful gut punch, Erza knocked out Natsu. "There, now the trip should be easier on him."

"Erza, I think it's time you filled us in"." Gray said to Erza. "What kind of mission are we going on?"

"Of course." Erza began. "I was on my way back from the job, when I stopped by a bar in Onibus, a town where mages tend to gather. Some folks there caught my attention."

 _"Stupid waitress, where's my booze!?" A man with a square head and black hair shouted. "Why are you so slow?!"_

 _"Byard, don't get so angry." A man with a pharaoh headdress like hooded told his table mate._

 _"How can I not be irritated at this?" The dubbed Byard asked, using telekinesis to move the beer in the waitress' mug into his own. "We finally found that hidden lullaby, but it was all sealed up! How'd they do that!?"_

 _"Idiot! You're too loud!" Pharaoh head told his friend._

 _"I'll take care of the rest." A man with his black hair in a short, spiky ponytail old the others as he got up from the table. "You guys can go on and head back to the guild. Please let Erigor know, I will definitely come back with the lullaby in three days."_

 _"Did you figure out how to break the seal?" Byard asked._

 _"Good job, Kage." The large, green haired man told the now dubbed Kageyama._

"Lullaby. Is it some sort of magic that puts people to sleep?" Lucy asked scared.

"I don't get it, Erza." Gray told the red head. "So you came across some folks who wanted to break a seal off of some unknown magic. How do you know it wasn't a job?"

"I thought that as well." Erza's look soon shifted into a dark one. "Until I remembered the name, Erigor. The ace of Eisenwald. He only accepts assassination requests, so he's earned the nickname Erigor the Reaper."

"He kills for money?!" Lucy asked scared.

"When the council prohibited assassination request, Eisenwald decided that money was more important than the council." Erza continued. "So, six years ago, the guild was kicked out of their league. Eventually, their master was arrested and they were ordered to disband. However, that did not stop them. They disobeyed orders and remain active to this day, as a dark guild."

"Okay, I'm going home now." Lucy said while dripping in a cold sweat.

"Lucy, why are you all Juicy?" Zaire asked.

"It's sweat, fur ball." Lucy snapped back.

"It was a mistake on my part." Erza told them, slamming her fist into poor Natsu's head. "If I had remembered the name Erigor back then, I would've put them all in a blood offering."

"So if I got this, Eisenwald's planning to do something, and you want to find out what it's is, because of what you heard it's something bad?" Lucy asked.

"That's correct." Erza answered. "I'm not foolish enough to believe I can take on an entire guild by myself. That is why I asked you two to come along with me. We're marching into the Eisnwald guild."

"Sounds like fun." Gray smirked.

"I should have stayed at the guild." Lucy muttered, sweating even more. A few stops later, Lucy had bought everyone some snacks and was curious about Erza. "If it's not too rude, what kind of magic do you use, Erza?"

"That's not rude at all." Erza told her.

"It's really pretty." Zaire her eyes sparkling as she told Lucy. "She makes her enemies bleed, a lot."

Lucy sweat dropped. "I don't know if that's pretty."

"Personally, I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine." Erza said as she cut a piece of her cake with her fork.

"What, this?" Gray asked, holding his hand out. A seal appeared, and cold steam shot out before he lifted his hand away, revealing an ice sculpture of the Fairy Tail emblem. "I use **Ice Magic**."

"Oh, that's why you and Natsu don't get along." Lucy declared as if she had solved a super mystery. "He's fire and you're ice. Talk about opposites."

"Nah, we just hate each other's guts." Gray told to his friend.

 _ **(Onibas Train Station)**_

"You think the Eisenwald guys are still going to be in this town?" Gray asked.

"No idea." Erza told them. "We can only hope they still are."

"Um, guys." Zaire said. "Aren't we forgetting something?" The other three gulped as they realized what she meant. Natsu was still on the train.

"How could I just do this to Natsu?!" Erza shouted in anger. "I was so focused on explaining I forgot about Natsu. Natsu hates all forms of transportation I should know that more that anyone. One of you please hit me for this stupidity!"

"No way, Erza. Just calm down." Gray told the red head.

Erza made her way to a conductor standing in front of a stop switch and began to argue with the man into letting her stop the train.

"I'm starting to think everyone in Fairy Tail is crazy in some way." Lucy muttered under her breath.

"Not everyone." Gray who was in his underwear answers back.

"Then where are your clothes?!" Lucy asked

"Please, it's for our comrade." Erza told the conductor.

"Look lady, I'm sorry." The conductor told her. "But we can't just stop the train for anyone who asks. If we did, the trains would never get anywhere. Besides, I'm sure your friend can just get off at the next stop."

Erza eyed the switch behind and a small smirk graced her lips. "Zaire!" She shouted and the flying cat flew past the conductor and flipped the switch. An alarm rang and a signal was sent to the train via Lacrima wire. "Let's go get Natsu."

"And how do you propose we do that Erza?" Gray asked. "Even if we start running, the train's just move again once they figure out it's a mistake."

Erza closed her eyes and rubbed her chin, knowing that Gray was right. She opened her eyes and spotted a magic mobile sitting by the road. "That's how." She declared, walking over to the vehicle.

"Great, now we can add grand theft to our charges." Lucy said as she dejectedly slung her bag over her shoulder.

Erza hooked the S.E. plug to her wrist and the mobile took off like a rocket. Gray, Lucy and Zaire managed to get inside before it left the station.

"Erza, slow down!" Gray shouted, from inside of the car as it bump in the road as he made his way to the roof. The vehicle sped toward the train and eventually reached the cart that Natsu was in, only to see it had a massive hole in its side. As they approached the train, it began move again.

"Natsu!" Zaire cried out to her friend. As if on cue, he jumped out of a window and a began a horizontal free fall. Soon, he and Gray crashed into each other and both fell to the ground. Erza pulled the magic mobile to the side, unhooked herself, and leapt out of the seat.

"Ouch." Natsu groaned as he rubbed his head. "Hey, it look you do serve for something more than annoy me ice pervert"

"Yeah, Wait what do you said fire-breathing jerk!." Gray replied.

"Good." Natsu pulled himself to his feet,. "Why'd you guys leave me on the train especially you Erza?"

"We're sorry, Natsu." Erza spoke up. "It was my fault. I'm just glad you're okay you may hit me. **Kyaa!** "Natsu not in public." Said Erza as Natsu spanked her "She then grabbed Natsu's head and slammed it into her breastplate to avoid be hit once more.

"How am I okay?" Natsu asked angry. "A weirdo tried to pick a fight with me when I was in that Steel Death Trap! What would he say? Ei... Sen... Wald?"

"You idiot!" Erza shouted before slapping Natsu so hard he went flying a few feet backwards. "Eisenwald is who we're after on this job! How could you let him get away?!"

"What the?" Natsu asked rubbing his check. "This is the first I heard about it."

"I explained everything on the train." Erza told him. "You need to listen when people are talking to you!"

"She totally forgot that she knocked him out, didn't she?" Lucy asked aloud. "This woman is unbelievable."

"Erza you know that I hate when you or Mira use sleep magic to K'O' me in the Death traps''. Said Natsu to her

"That's Erza." Zaire commented. Erza hopped back into the magic mobile and hooked herself up to the SE plug.

"Well Natsu you know that sleep magic via Mira or my Kiss is the only way to affect you since your magic burn the effect of sleep from the outside, beside is for your own good since you cannot support moving things. Said Erza to Natsu

"So Natsu, what was this guy like?" gray asked as he climbed into the vehicle.

"He didn't look like someone from a dark guild but had a weird smell on him." Natsu said before a thought entered his head. "But he did have this weird flute thing. Looked like a tri-clops skull."

Zaire noticed Lucy shaking for some reason. "What's wrong, Lucy?"

Lucy was too deep in thought to hear her friend. "If that flute is the cursed song... Lullaby, sleep, death. That flute is Lullaby. Lullaby, the music of Death!" The other pairs of eyes went wide at the mention of death magic.

"A cursed song?" gray asked. "Like an incantation?"

"I've read about them in books but, there are some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by anyone." Lucy told them.

"That's right. There are black magic spell that will kill those that have it casted upon them." Erza said, adding to Lucy's point.

"Well if I'm right, Lullaby is even worse." Lucy said. "It's a mass murder flute that can kill thousands!"

The magic mobile pulled up to them, and Erza looked at them. "Get in, now." She ordered and they complied, except for Gray, who had to climb out to the roof. Once all were on board, the vehicle took off, barreling over rocks and ravines as Natsu is dying inside the car with a unhealthy pale green face

"Erza, slow down!" Gray shouted from a top the vehicle. "You're using too much of your power driving this thing is going to mess up!"

"You heard what Lucy said, didn't you?!" Erza shouted back. "I have to press on, we don't have much time. If Erigor gets a hold of this **Death Magic,** Thousand of lives will be lost!" 'What does he hope to accomplish? This is madness.'

 **This is for chapter 5**

 **Like always review or constructive opinion telling what you think but with respect. Sorry for the grammatical and punctuation errors. And thanks for everyone that Follow, Favorite and Review this little story of mine I only expect a max 10 of each one Thank you very much for the support. But really review since I had noted the lack of review if not I had to delete the story because the review give me pointers in what I am doing bad and help me a better writer so that I do not mess the story up it also help me that readers care for the story since there is no point in continue a FF that people do not review. Also I had posted a Crossover of Fairy Tail and HS DxD if readers want to check it up**

 **See Ya**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9 Out**


End file.
